Survivor: X-Men 2
by X-Kid J
Summary: Survivor: X-Men is back! For the second edition of Survivor: X-Men, the mutants are going to an Australian Outback instead of an Island! The same rules apply from the last Survivor: X-Men series. Every 3 days, one mutant is voted off! Please read and
1. Survivor: X-Men 2 -- days 1-3

**Survivor: X-Men**

**Note:** All characters in this story are property of Marvel Comic's. The Survivor Game Show is property of CBS. I am just combining these two great ideas into one. Enjoy! And please don't copy my idea!

**Intro**

20 mutants were brought on a deserted Outback! There task is to outwit, outlast, and outplay their fellow tribe-mates. They are competing for 1,000,000 dollars and the pride of being the second annual winner of _Survivor: X-Men_! First annual winner Storm is the host of _Survivor: X-Men 2_. The object is to get along with their fellow tribe-mates, and prey not to get voted off every 3 days! You'll understand more as you read!

And, the two tribes are made of.......

**_The Kucha Tribe:_** Blink (AOA), Quicksilver, Thunderbird III, Cable, Gambit, Rogue, Monet, Moonstar, Scarlet Witch, and Husk. **_The Ogakor Tribe:_** Skin, Beast, Bishop, Sunspot, Cecilia Reyes, Psylocke, Rachel Summers, Shadowcat, Polaris, and Marrow. Let the game begin!  
  
**Day 1**

****Scene: Survivor Outback: Tribes getting ready to enter the Outback: 8:53 A.M.**

"This is Storm. The first annual winner of _Survivor: X-Men_! I will be taking the place of Jack Probst, the original host of _Survivor: X-Men_! The survivors and I are in a helicopter flying towards the outback. Former _Survivor: X-Men 1_ castaways are back, and the ones making their return are: Gambit, Rogue, Monet, Moonstar, Polaris, Husk, Shadowcat, Psylocke, and Beast. 11 new castaways are taking part in the game, and they are: Blink, Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch, Cable, Skin, Thunderbird, Bishop, Sunspot, Cecilia Reyes, Rachel Summers, and Marrow," Storm said proudly. "We are now making our landing. The survivors have not said a word to each other. Once the helicopter is landed, they will run out and find a crate, one called _Kucha_ and the other called _Ogakor_. They must open the crate and take everything they can. They will then go out searching for their camps. Okay...Kucha Tribe, get your crate, and Ogakor Tribe, get yours!" Storm shouted. The survivors ran out of the helicopter. The Kucha Tribe ran towards their crate of supplies. Monet picked up a notice that was on top of the crate. She read it aloud, "this is your supply kit that will help you survive in the outback. In here is rice, blankets, your Kucha bands...okay you guys, lets just take everything we can!" The Kucha Tribe bust open the crate and picked up everything. Cable led the way be guiding his tribe using the directions on the map. The Ogakor Tribe was doing the same.  
  
****Scene: The Kucha Camp: Arriving at Kucha Camp: 10:28 A.M.**

"Yes! We made it!" Blink cheered as she pointed out the Kucha Camp. Blink ran towards the Kucha flag that was stuck into the sand. She put down the bags of rice as everyone walked over. "This is great!"

"Don't get too excited. We still have to set up camp," Cable said. Blink shrugged. She dived into the water near by and starting splashing around. "Come on in!" Blink yelled. Monet took off her tank top and shorts. Wearing her dark red bikini outfit, she jumped into the lake. Soon after, Husk, Moonstar, Rogue, Gambit, and Thunderbird followed. Cable, Quicksilver, and Scarlet Witch watched them.

"Well, are we going to celebrate like the others?...or get to work and set up camp?" Scarlet Witch asked. Cable sighed, "I guess we can celebrate for a bit. Even though there really is nothing to celebrate about."

"Yes!" Scarlet Witch jumped in the water and Quicksilver ran in faster than a lightning. Cable shrugged and he soon hurried in.

****Scene: The Ogakor Camp: Getting camp ready: 10:32 A.M.**

"Well, now that we got the rice and everything organized, lets set up the tent," Polaris said.

"Who needs an unsteady tent when you can have this?" Within 5 minutes, Marrow had a cabin constructed out of bones. "Now all we have to do is place the tent covering over it and it's complete."

"Leave that to me!" Rachel Summers guided the tent covering over the bone cabin with her telekinesis. The camp was now complete. "So this is our new home? Not that bad!" Rachel Summers smiled.

"Not bad at all. About the rice situation, we can't eat too much of it. Or it will all go by quickly," Beast pointed out. As Beast talked with Polaris, Psylocke, Cecilia Reyes, and Bishop, Shadowcat and Rachel Summers headed towards the water.

"I'm not too cyked about living in a bone cabin," Shadowcat moaned.

"At least we have shelter that can last in rain," Rachel said. Shadowcat dived in the water. Rachel Summers turned around and did a back handspring into the water.

"Since when could you tumble?" Shadowcat asked.

"I don't know, since when could you dive?" Rachel laughed.

****Scene: The Ogakor Camp: Skin and Sunspot getting Ogakor mail: 1:48 P.M.**

"Hey, look at this!" Skin said as he and Sunspot walked towards a tree with a bucket on it's branch. Skin stretched his arm out and grabbed the large bucket.

"Hey, there's blankets and fishing spears in here!" Skin said.

"Cool," Sunspot took the bucket. "Lets head back to camp with this stuff."

****Scene: The Kucha Camp: Thunderbird and Cable watching Moonstar fish with the spear: 1:57 P.M.**

"Well, at least she's willing to fish. Do you think Ogakor got fishing gear and blankets too?" Thunderbird asked.

"Probably," Cable answered. "I heard from Monet and Husk that Moonstar is an awesome fisher. Last _Survivor,_ she caught so much fish."

"Moonstar?"

"Yeah. Well, that's what they said," Cable shrugged. On the other side of camp, Monet, Husk, and Blink were talking.

"When do the Reward Challenges begin?" Monet asked.

"To refresh your memory, they start when the two tribes merge into one," Husk said.

"Reward Challenges?" Blink asked.

"Yeah. When 8 people get voted off, the two tribes merge into one. And then, the new tribe competes in a Reward Challenge. The winner gets a cool reward," Husk explained. "Speaking of voting people off, who will we vote off?"

"Moonstar got far in the game last time. Very far. She's a threat because she catches a lot of fish," Monet said.

"You got far in the game last year, too," Husk said.

"Well, I think we should vote off Cable. He's being really bossy," Blink said.

"Last year, Cyclops was the bossiest," Husk shrugged. "I guess we can do without Cable."

"But he's a leader. We need him," Monet said. "How about Thunderbird? He's being really lazy."

"Fine," Husk nodded. "But, if we win Immunity in two days, we don't have to vote anyone off."

"Yeah, thank God for those Immunity Challenges."

**Day 2**

****Scene: The Ogakor Camp: Eating breakfast: 9:27 A.M.**

"It's morning already?" Shadowcat moaned. "I barely got any sleep!"

"Why, were those bones scaring you, kiddo?" Rachel asked.

"No. What scared me was the idea of you cooking breakfast," Shadowcat joked.

"Shut up," Rachel laughed. She passed out rice to everyone. Skin sat next to Sunspot and whispered, "Shadowcat and Rachel seem to be very close." Sunspot nodded.

"If we lose immunity tomorrow, should we vote one of them off?" Sunspot whispered back.

"No! We should form an alliance with them and pick everyone else off one by one," Skin smiled.

"Shadowcat and I accept," Rachel Summers said telepathically to Sunspot and Skin. The two smiled at Rachel and Kitty. The girls smiled back.

"Betsy, what's up with Shadowcat, Rachel, Sunspot, and Skin?" Cecilia Reyes whispered to Psylocke.

"They could be forming an alliance. There was a lot of that last year," Psylocke whispered back.

"If the four of them are a team, then we are in trouble!" Cecilia pointed out softly.

"Fine. After breakfast, you and I will talk to Bishop and Marrow. Being that they are new to this, they'll accept our offer. If we ask Polaris and Beast to join an alliance, they'll definitely say no," Psylocke whispered.

"Okay," Cecilia said.

"Something wrong?" Rachel asked.

"Huh? Nothing!" Cecilia answered. Psylocke contacted Cecilia telepathically, "clear your mind before Rachel reads it! I think she's suspicious."

"Gee, already people are not starting to trust one another," Cecilia thought. She then thought about something else just incase if Rachel picked her thoughts. Psylocke shook her head, "this is going to be tough."

****Scene: The Kucha Camp: Moonstar, Monet, Husk, and Blink talking in the lake: 2:55 P.M.**

"Hey Dani, you caught some good fish yesterday," Monet said.

"Thanks," Moonstar smiled. "So, what's up? Are you scared about tomorrow? It's our first Immunity Challenge."

"No, not really," Blink said.

"Really? That's good. I thought you would be Blink, since you're new."

"Nope, not at all. How about you Monet? How 'bout you, Husk?"

"Not one bit," Husk lied.

"I'm just ready to kick some Ogakor butt!" Monet laughed.

Husk looked puzzled. "Since when did you talk like that?"

**Day 3**

****Scene: Survivor Outback: Immunity Challenge: 10:48 A.M.**

"Hello everybody. This is the first Immunity Challenge," Storm said. "The tribe that wins Immunity won't have to vote someone off. But, the other tribe does. Okay, this is an obstacle course. There are eight stations. Each tribe-member will go at one of the stations. The tribe-mate that starts at the first station will slide down the slide, climb through the tree branches, and tag the next tribe-mate standing at station 2. The second tribe-mate will complete their station and tag the tribe-mate at station 3. Understood? Decide on who will be at each station and lets get this started! Kucha is up first!" Once everyone was at their stations, Storm yelled, "Kucha? Ready? Go!" Scarlet Witch climbed up the slide and she slid down. She ran towards the tree branches and she used her hexing powers to move them aside. She ran though and tagged Quicksilver. Quicksilver sprinted down the beach and jumped over several hurdles. He then tagged Thunderbird. Thunderbird's foot was tied to Blink's. The two climbed up a wall and tagged Monet and Husk, who were also partnered up. The two girls climbed down the wall and struggled to run towards Cable. Monet was ready to tear the rope off that kept Husk and Monet's feet together, but Husk tagged Cable just in time. Cable swam out into the lake and tagged Gambit who was waiting at station 6. Gambit swam back to the beach and tagged Rogue who was at station 7. Rogue then flew over to Moonstar. Once Rogue tagged Moonstar, Moonstar started to swing from tree vine to tree vine. She then crossed the finish line. Their time was 1 minute and 18 seconds. Ogakor was next. Shadowcat slid down the slide and phased through the tree branches. She tagged Beast. Beast hopped to Skin and Sunspot. He tagged Skin. Skin extended his arm up to the top of the wall, and he and Sunspot were flung forward. Skin and Sunspot tagged Marrow and Cecilia Reyes. The two climbed down the wall and ran towards Bishop. Once Bishop was tagged, he swam out into the lake and tagged Psylocke who was waiting at station 6. Psylocke swam back to shore and tagged Rachel Summers. Rachel Summers flew to Polaris. She tagged Polaris at station 7. Polaris swung from tree vine to tree vine and crossed the finish line timing at 1 minute and 16 seconds.

"It's settled. Ogakor won Immunity. Kucha, you have to vote someone out of your tribe. I'll see you in a half-hour," Storm said.

****Scene: The Kucha Camp: Heading towards the Tribal Council voting area: 7:18 P.M.**

"We're near the voting area," Cable said. They hiked up a large hill and hit a gong that was near by to show they were attending The Tribal Council. After everyone was seated around the glowing torches inside the Tribal Council voting area, Storm arrived on the scene.

"Okay everyone, each torch over there has your name on it. When you get voted off, your bring me your torch and I put the fire out. This is how everything is going to work. See the podium over there? The person I point to first walks up to it and writes down who they want voted off the Outback. Then, you'll place it in the bucket. The next person I point to goes up and so on. The survivor with the most votes is asked to leave the Outback immediately. Okay? Blink? You're up!" Storm said. Blink walked over to the podium and took a marker that was resting on it. She took a thin piece of paper and got ready to vote.

**The Voter's Choices

Blink votes Thunderbird. Blink's reason: "He didn't help set up camp. He doesn't help make rice or cut up fish. He's really lazy. Also, Husk and Monet are voting him off, too."

Cable votes Moonstar. Cable's reason: "She's a threat. She's catching so much fish that everyone wants her to stay on. Well, she's not getting in my way."

Gambit votes Thunderbird. Gambit's reason: "I was originally going to vote for Scarlet Witch. But, after seeing how lazy Thunderbird is, I'm voting him off. Sorry."

Rogue votes Blink. Rogue's reason: "There's just something about that gal ah don't trust."

Quicksilver's vote is not shown.

Scarlet Witch votes Cable. Scarlet Witch's reason: "Cable is very bossy. Every time Quicksilver makes a suggestion, Cable always says 'no!' If Quicksilver's ideas aren't good enough, then either is Cable being around."

Thunderbird's vote is not shown.

Husk votes Thunderbird. Husk's reason: "Lazy."

Monet votes Thunderbird. Monet's reason: "Blink, Husk, and I have a short alliance going. And, we agreed to vote off Thunderbird."

Moonstar's vote is not shown.

Storm walked over to the bucket and read the votes, "first vote: Thunderbird. Second vote, Moonstar. Third vote, Thunderbird. Fourth vote, Blink. Fifth vote, Cable. Sixth vote, Cable. Seventh vote, Moonstar. Eighth vote, Thunderbird. Ninth vote, Thunderbird. Tenth vote, Blink. 4 votes for Thunderbird, 2 votes for Blink, 2 votes for Moonstar, and 2 votes for Cable. Thunderbird, please bring me your torch," Storm sighed. Thunderbird walked over with his torch and placed it in the patch of dirt next to Storm. Storm took a coconut type spoon and said, "Thunderbird, the tribe has spoken." With that, she put out the fire and shook Thunderbird's hand. "It's time for you to go."

Storm watched Thunderbird walk off, and then she faced the Kucha tribe. "One mutant voted out. You know have a small taste on how hard this game is going to get."

TO BE CONTINUED

Scenes from the next 3 days:

"I wonder who voted for me..."

"Don't worry about it Blink. As long as you stay in our alliance you'll be safe," Monet said. Husk nodded. Behind some bushes, Quicksilver was ease-dropping. He sprinted towards Scarlet Witch.

Please visit my web page at [http://www.geocities.com/coolkidjeff/][1]

You can also visit The FanFiction.net Survivor Voting History at  
[http://www.geocities.com/coolkidjeff/outbackvoting.html][2]

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/coolkidjeff/
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/coolkidjeff/survivor/outbackvoting.html



	2. Survivor: X-Men 2 -- days 4-6

**Survivor: X-Men**  
**days 4-6**

**Intro**

20 mutants were brought on a deserted Outback! There task is to outwit, outlast, and outplay their fellow tribe-mates. They are competing for 1,000,000 dollars and the pride of being the second annual winner of _Survivor: X-Men_! First annual winner Storm is the host of _Survivor: X-Men 2_. The object is to get along with their fellow tribe-mates, and prey not to get voted off every 3 days! You'll understand more as you read!

And, the two tribes are made of.......

**_The Kucha Tribe:_** Blink (AOA), Quicksilver, Thunderbird III, Cable, Gambit, Rogue, Monet, Moonstar, Scarlet Witch, and Husk. **_The Ogakor Tribe:_** Skin, Beast, Bishop, Sunspot, Cecilia Reyes, Psylocke, Rachel Summers, Shadowcat, Polaris, and Marrow. Let the game begin!  
  
**Day 4**

****Scene: The Kucha Camp: Blink, Monet, and Husk talking: 8:53 A.M.**

"This alliance thing is smart," Husk said.

"Yeah, but I remember last time, I couldn't wait to get out of it," Monet sighed. Blink's eyes widened, "you're not thinking of leaving?"

"No," Monet said. Then, Husk looked at Blink and asked, "but, why did you get two votes?"

"I wonder who voted for me..."

"Don't worry about it Blink. As long as you stay in our alliance you'll be safe," Monet said. Husk nodded. Behind some bushes, Quicksilver was ease-dropping. He sprinted towards Scarlet Witch. He ran to the other side of camp and stood next to his sister.

"Hey Wanda. It turns out that Thunderbird was voted off because of an alliance," Quicksilver said.

"Are you in an alliance?" Scarlet Witch asked. Quicksilver took a step closer.

"No. I was ease-dropping in Monet's, Husk's, and Blink's conversation," Quicksilver said. "If you catch my drift."

"An alliance, huh? I guess there is no way to play this game fair," Scarlet Witch nodded. "Well, if they have an alliance. Then, we are in trouble. Especially me, they are familiar with you more than they are with me."

"So, you think you're their next target?" Quicksilver asked. "Well then, we won't let them vote you off."

****Scene: The Kucha Camp: Quicksilver and Gambit talking: 9:08 A.M.**

"How do you feel about alliances in this game?"

"Cheap," Gambit said. "Last game, Gambit had a secret one going. It was an on-off alliance. Sometimes Gambit stuck to it, and sometimes Gambit didn't."

"So, Gambit, what you're saying is you like the idea of alliances?"

"If I did, Gambit wouldn't have told you what Gambit just said," Gambit said back. "Gambit has experience. Alliances get you caught up in a bind. Last game, Meggan was voted off by her own alliance. You can't even trust them, so why bother to start one?"

"Quicksilver sees you're point," Quicksilver mocked. "I'm going to swim, see ya."

"Hey Remy!" Rogue came soaring down.

"Hey chere," Gambit smiled. "Gambit glad you're here."

"Shut up, Remy!" Rogue teased. "Moonstar wants us. Come on!" Rogue picked up Gambit and she flew him to Moonstar. She landed and threw Gambit on the ground. Gambit stood up.

"Hey Rogue. Gambit. I was meaning to talk to you," Moonstar said. "I'm not trying to form a voting alliance or anything. I just want to point out that we were in the Final Four last time. Our tribe-mates might find us a threat."

"I think Quicksilver does," Gambit said. "Quicksilver was talkin' to Gambit before...about alliances. He was asking Gambit several questions."

"Cut the third-person talk, Remy."

"Sorry, chere," Gambit said. "I think Quicksilver has an alliance."

"Wouldn't be surprised," Moonstar said. "Look, I'm here to form an alliance. Not a voting alliance, but an alliance. I think everyone here has a voting alliance with somebody. If we make an alliance to not vote each other off, and not talk about who is our next target, we'll last longer. Because, other voting alliances will try to vote off other voting alliances. Everyone wants the powers-to-be gone, which are the voting alliances."

"Ah understand what you mean," Rogue said. "Ah'm in."

Gambit smiled, "so is Gambit."

"Remy! Cut the third person-talk!"

****Scene: The Ogakor Camp: Beast and Polaris talking: 1:27 P.M.**

"Hank, that was quite a competition yesterday," Polaris said.

"Yes. I'm glad to be back."

"So am I. I hope to play the game honestly this time," Polaris sighed. "Last time, I was so cruel. I don't know what happened to me!"

"Well, for this game, I always go by the same motto, _any alliance is a bad alliance_. Meaning, alliances suck."

"Gosh Beast, _suck_? Don't you mean, alliances are a piece of $H!T!"

"That's another way to put it..."

**Day 5**

****Scene: The Ogakor Camp: Bishop and Marrow sitting on the shore: 6:59 P.M.**

"Isn't it beautiful?"

"What is?"

"The stars!" Marrow said.

"Yeah, I guess," Bishop said.

"Hey Marrow, hey Bishop," Cecilia Reyes walked over to the two. Psylocke followed.

"I'm here to inform you about the game," Psylocke said. "Without alliances, you can get voted off easily."

"How would you know. You were voted off first in the last game," Bishop stood up. "Don't think I don't know about last _Survivor_. It was very sneaky. And, you are just trying to be sneaky again, Psylocke."

"Bishop?"

"I know what you're trying to do. You're trying to form an alliance," Bishop sighed. "Well, I'm not joining." Bishop walked away. But Marrow, stayed.

"What about an alliance?" Marrow asked.

"It is to ensure that we won't get voted off," Psylocke said. "If we 3 stay together, we have a better chance of staying in the game."

"Well, I guess I'll join," Marrow said. "No. I'll definitely join!"

"Good. I guess are first target should be Bishop, he's onto us," Psylocke said. Cecilia Reyes nodded, "yeah. Lets vote him off...that is, if we lose Immunity."

Marrow paused, "Bishop? Can't we choose someone else." Psylocke looked at Marrow and shook her head, "no."****

****Scene: The Kucha Camp: Rogue sharing her thoughts: 8:01 P.M.**

"Ah honestly think Moonstar's worried she'll be voted off because she catches fish," Rogue said. "But, ah don't know. Ah think this non-voting alliance is safe, but sometimes ah wonder, what's the point of it? Hopefully, everything will work out. But, ah got to get some sleep. After all, tomorrow is an Immunity Challenge, and we have to win!"

**Day 6**

****Scene: Survivor Outback: The Immunity Challenge: 1:06 P.M.**

"Welcome back," Storm said. "Ogakor, to make the teams fair, you have to pick one mutant to sit out for this Immunity Challenge. This is cliff diving. One mutant from each tribe will jump off the cliff and swim to shore. On shore is a Kucha Gong, and an Ogakor Gong. The kucha member must hit the gong in order for the next kucha member to jump. The same goes for Ogakor. Once everyone on your tribe has hit the gong, you must run back up this small mountain and grab the Immunity Idol, which is right here," Storm place the Immunity Idol next to her. "Ogakor, who will sit out?"

"Marrow," Ogakor answered.

"Mutant powers are not allowed. Everyone must wear a mutant power prevention bracelet," Storm handed out the bracelets. Once everyone was ready, she yelled, "survivors ready? Go!!!" Blink jumped off the cliff and so did Rachel Summers. Blink swam to shore at a rapid pace. She ran to the Kucha Gong and hit it. Then, Monet jumped off. Once Monet hit the water, Rachel Summers hit the Ogakor Gong. Shadowcat jumped next.

"Come on, Kitty!" Rachel cheered. Shadowcat caught up to Monet. The two swam to shore at the same time and hit their gongs at the same time. Cable (kucha) and Beast (ogakor) jumped next. Beast swam much faster than Cable. Beast made it to shore and he hit the gong hard. Bishop jumped next. Right after Cable banged the Kucha Gong, Bishop banged the Ogakor Gong. Now, Ogakor was ahead by one.

"Come on Kucha!" Monet cheered. Quicksilver jumped off the cliff and immediately started to swim to shore. Though he did not have his mutant power, he still swam at a rapid pace. Sunspot jumped off the cliff right after Quicksilver. He arrived at shore before him, but tripped on his way to the gong. So, Quicksilver was able to hit the Kucha Gong before him. Right after Bishop hit the Ogakor Gong, Scarlet Witch jumped. Soon after, Ogakor's Skin flipped off the cliff. The two swam to shore at a fast pace. They hit their gongs at the same time. Gambit (kucha) and Psylocke (ogakor) flipped into the water. The two swam very fast. Using all their speed, they made it to shore at the same time. However, Gambit managed to hit the gong way before Psylocke could. Ogakor was still ahead. At the sound of the Kucha Gong, Husk jumped off the cliff and swam to shore as fast as anything. Right when Husk hit the Kucha Gong, Psylocke hit the Ogakor Gong. Ogakor's remaining member, Cecilia Reyes, jumped off the cliff at the same as Rogue (kucha). Rogue swam to shore faster than Cecilia. Rogue hit the gong and Kucha's last member, Moonstar, jumped off the cliff. Moonstar swam to shore faster than Rogue did. Cecilia Reyes hit the Ogakor Gong and the Ogakor Tribe started to sprint up the mountain. However, right when Ogakor started to run up the mountain, Moonstar banged the Kucha Gong. So now it was a race up a cliff. Storm waited at the top.

"Who will it be? Ogakor or Kucha?" Storm wondered. Cecilia Reyes was still out of breath, so Ogakor took some time to carry her up the mountain.

"Remember, all members must reach the idol!" Storm yelled. As Ogakor carried Cecilia Reyes, Kucha ran ahead and grabbed the idol. They had won Immunity.

"Yes!" the Kucha Tribe cheered. Storm walked over to Ogakor and said, "I'll see you later tonight. Get all your belongings. Here is the map to Tribal Council." Bishop took the map and sighed, "we did our best. That's all that matters."

****Scene: Tribal Council Cliff: Tribal Council: 8:28 P.M.**

"Okay everyone, each torch over there has your name on it. When you get voted off, you must bring me your torch and I'll put the fire out. This is how everything is going to work. See the podium over there? The person I point to first walks up to it and writes down who they want voted off the Outback. Then, you'll place it in the bucket. The next person I point to goes up and so on. The survivor with the most votes is asked to leave the Outback immediately. Okay? Skin You're up!" Storm said. Skin walked over to the podium and took a marker that was resting on it. He took a thin piece of paper and got ready to vote.

**The Voter's Choices

Skin votes Cecilia Reyes. Skin's reason: "She slowed us down."

Sunspot votes Cecilia Reyes. Sunspot's reason: "We're at this council because of her, so she's getting my vote."

Psylocke votes Bishop. Psylocke's reason: "He's onto my alliance. If he stays on, I have a better chance of getting voted off."

Bishop votes Psylocke. Bishop's reason: "She seems to be the leader of the alliance with Cecilia and Marrow. So, I'm voting her off."

Cecilia Reye's vote is not shown.

Marrow votes Bishop. Marrow's reason: "...Psylocke said so."

Rachel Summers' vote is not shown.

Shadowcat votes Polaris. Shadowcat's reason: "All these people are so dear to me. I know Skin, Sunspot, and Rachel are voting for Cecilia. They think I am, too. Well, it isn't her fault she slowed us down. Plus, Cecilia is a doctor, and Beast is a scientist. We could use them both. So, I'm voting off Polaris. Sorry, Lorna."

Polaris votes Sunspot. Polaris's reason: "I don't know why, but it seems right to vote him off."

Beast vote is not shown.

Storm walked over to the bucket and read the votes, "first vote: Cecilia Reyes. Second vote, Cecilia Reyes. Third vote, Sunspot. Fourth vote, Bishop. Fifth vote, Psylocke. Sixth vote, Polaris. Seventh vote, Bishop. Eighth vote, Cecilia Reyes. Ninth vote, Bishop. Tenth vote, Sunspot. 3 votes for Bishop, 3 votes for Cecilia, 2 votes for Sunspot, 1 vote for Psylocke, and 1 vote for Polaris. Okay, we have a tie between Bishop and Cecilia Reyes. Everyone except for Bishop and Cecilia will vote again. You must choose either Bishop, or Cecilia as your vote. Skin, you're up, again."

**The Voter's Choices

Skin votes Cecilia Reyes. Skin's reason: "Same as last time."

Sunspot's vote is not shown.

Psylocke's vote is not shown.

Beast votes Bishop. Beast's reason: "This is such a hard decision. I'm sorry Bishop."

Marrow votes Bishop. Marrow's reason: "I'm in an alliance, and Bishop is the target."

Rachel Summers' vote is not shown.

Shadowcat votes Bishop. Shadowcat's reason: "I'm still not voting against Cecilia."

Polaris votes Cecilia Reyes. Polaris's reason: "I don't know why, but it seems right to vote him off."

"I'll read the votes again. First vote, Cecilia. Second vote, Cecilia. Third vote, Bishop. Fourth vote, Bishop. Fifth vote, Bishop. Sixth vote, Bishop. Seventh vote, Bishop. The last vote is irrelevant. Bishop, please bring me your torch," Storm said. Bishop walked over with his torch and placed it in the patch of dirt next to Storm. Storm took the coconut spoon and said, "Bishop, the tribe has spoken." With that, she put out the fire and Bishop walked off. Storm paused, "Bishop's been voted off. You may now head back to camp."

TO BE CONTINUED

Scenes from the next 3 days:

"Bishop's leave was very unfair! In fact, the whole Tribal Council was!"

Please visit my web page at [http://www.geocities.com/coolkidjeff/][1]

You can also visit The FanFiction.net Survivor Voting History at  
[http://www.geocities.com/coolkidjeff/outbackvoting.html][2]

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/coolkidjeff/
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/coolkidjeff/survivor/outbackvoting.html



	3. Survivor: X-Men 2 -- days 7-9

**Survivor: X-Men**  
**days 7-9**

**Intro**

20 mutants were brought on a deserted Outback! There task is to outwit, outlast, and outplay their fellow tribe-mates. They are competing for 1,000,000 dollars and the pride of being the second annual winner of _Survivor: X-Men_! First annual winner Storm is the host of _Survivor: X-Men 2_. The object is to get along with their fellow tribe-mates, and prey not to get voted off every 3 days! You'll understand more as you read!

And, the two tribes are made of.......

**_The Kucha Tribe:_** Blink (AOA), Quicksilver, Thunderbird III, Cable, Gambit, Rogue, Monet, Moonstar, Scarlet Witch, and Husk. **_The Ogakor Tribe:_** Skin, Beast, Bishop, Sunspot, Cecilia Reyes, Psylocke, Rachel Summers, Shadowcat, Polaris, and Marrow. Let the game begin!  
  
**Day 7**

****Scene: The Kucha Camp: M, Blink, and Husk waking up: 10:58 A.M.**

"Oh my God! Last night was so much fun!" M said as she stretched out her arms. "Celebratin' about winning Immunity."

"Yeah, I know. I'm still tired from all that cliff diving we did to celebrate after we won," Husk said. M and Blink nodded.

"Hey Dani, you were fantastic!"

"Thanks."

"You swam faster than any of us!" Blink patted Moonstar on the back. "You need a break, Dani. We'll go out fishing today."

"We? I can't fish!" Monet said.

"It won't hurt you to try," Husk agreed.

"You two can go out fishing. I'll just stay here with Dani," M started to fall back asleep.

"No, M. It's only fair if everyone does their share of work," Blink said.

"Well, you can do my share of fishing for me."

"Monet! Why don't you get your preppie little self up and help?" Husk started to get annoyed.

"What do you expect from a rich snob?" Blink mumbled.

"Excuse me? What did you say?"

"I called you a rich snob!" Blink yelled.

"It's_ okay_, I'll fish!" Moonstar said.

"No Dani. M should help!" Husk said back to Dani.

"She's too perfect to fish," Blink mocked.

"Why you little bitch!" Monet yelled. She jumped towards Blink and got ready to punch her in the face. Blink created a lavender dart. Husk metamorphed into a rubber-type form.

"Everyone! Stop!" Moonstar hollered. Lavender darts started to shoot out. Telekinesis started to shake the tent.

**Scene now focusses in the Kucha lake

"What's going on in our tent?" Scarlet Witch asked.

"I don't know...sex?" Quicksilver answered.

"Looks like there's a fight," Rogue flew out of the water and she flew towards the tent. Cable jumped out of the water as well, and so did Gambit.

"I'm so glad I can still go swimming. Thanks to this bracelet the Professor made, it allows me to go swimming without the water affecting the robotic parts of my body," Cable said. "If only the Professor could make something that would stop arguments."

"Well he can't, lets just stop that fight before our tent falls down!" Gambit said.

"Too late," Rogue said. The tent fell down. Moonstar climbed out of the tent.

"Dani? What's the meaning of this?" Cable shouted.

"I...uh..."

"It wasn't Dani. It was us," Husk, Blink, and Monet crawled out.

"Yeah. The only reason why it happened is because a stuck-up brat is too perfect to help out," Blink took a step away from Monet. So did Husk.

"Let me guess, the stuck-up brat is you, Monet. Huh?" Rogue said. Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver watched the argument in the water. Scarlet Witch paused, "hey, Pietro. Do you think this is the break-up of their alliance?"

"I wouldn't be so sure," Quicksilver responded. There was still yelling coming from Monet, Husk, and Blink.

"Well, it isn't my fault that those two girls can't respect the fact that I don't fish!" Monet argued back.

"Well, it would be nice if you could help out!" Blink responded.

"I have been!" Monet shouted.

"Gals!" Rogue said.

"What have you been doing?" Husk asked.

"_Gairls_!?"

"I've been-"

"GIRLS!?!" Rogue hollered. There was silence. "Don't you see what ya'll did? You took down the tent. The tent that we all worked on. Ya'll are acting like little children. Ya'll can rebuild the tent and go fishing, together!"

"Pssst," Gambit whispered to Cable. "I love it when Roguey's mad."

"Shut up, Remy!" Rogue yelled. "As for you three, you get to work now. And Dani, ah expect you to be more responsible and stop a fight just the way ah did!" Rogue walked back into the water. Gambit and Cable followed. Husk, Blink, and Monet stared at each other. Then, they stared at Moonstar.

"Don't look at me. You destroyed the tent! You can put it back together," Moonstar walked into the water. Without one word, Husk, Blink, and Monet started to rebuild the tent.

**Day 8**

****Scene: The Ogakor Camp: Polaris sharing her thoughts: 11:42 A.M.**

"Bishop's leave was very unfair! In fact, the whole Tribal Council was! Neither Cecilia Reyes or Bishop deserved to go!" Polaris sighed. "I don't know what we'll do now. Bishop's an athlete, without him in our tribe, we're weaker." 

****Scene: The Kucha Camp: The Kucha Tribe talking about Blink, Husk, and Monet: 9:55 A.M.**

"Hey, where's Blink, Husk, and M?" Cable asked as he sat down around the fire.

"Blink's in the water, Husk is sitting on top of that hill, and M is laying out in the sun by our tent," Moonstar answered as she removed the boiling water from the fire.

"Those gals have to start speaking to each other sooner or later," Rogue said. Everyone nodded and they continued to eat their rice in the coconut bowls.

**Scene now focusses on Blink getting out of the ocean without being seen

"Hey Blink, I thought they would have spotted you getting out of the ocean," Husk said waving to Blink.

"Nah, they didn't see me at all," Blink said back. "How about you?"

"They think I'm laying out in the sun by the tent," Husk answered. "Monet's waiting for us on the hill." Husk and Blink walked over to Monet. When they arrived at the hill, Husk said "now, about our alliance. Everyone thinks we're at war with each other. We'll get to know different members of the tribe. We'll say very little to each other. We can discuss who we want off using Monet's telepathy. That way, our tribe won't think we have an alliance."

"Okay. So, we continue to pretend that we hate each other. This plan is going to work great. Hopefully it will work better than it did last year. You better get back to the tent and continue to lay out. Blink, sneak back into the lake and pretend you just got out, okay?" Monet explained.

"Got it Monet. This alliance thing is going to bring us all the way!"

****Scene: The Ogakor Camp: Shadowcat walking towards Polaris: 12:01 P.M.**

"Hey Lorna. What's up?" Shadowcat asked.

"Just making a sea-shell necklace. If you want, I'll teach you how to make one," Polaris said.

"Okay," Shadowcat answered. After 5 minutes of talking and making necklaces, Shadowcat felt terrible.

"Lorna, I have to be honest with you. You know the vote you got last Tribal Council? That was from me," Shadowcat said softly.

"But...why?"

"I didn't want to vote anyone off. And, I knew no one would vote for you," Shadowcat answered placing her long brown hair behind her back. "I didn't think it would make a difference. I'm sorry."

"Well, at least you told me the truth. A lot of people in this game wouldn't do that," Polaris put down the necklace. "Don't worry though, I still trust you."

****Scene: The Ogakor Camp: Alliance Meeting: 1:12 P.M.**

"Why is Shadowcat with Polaris?" Skin asked.

"Leave the kid alone, she's making friends," Rachel said.

"Can we trust her?" Sunspot asked.

"Of course we can!"

"If we could, then why did Cecilia only get 3 votes the first time around?" Sunspot asked.

"Well...I...uh...voted for someone else."

"No you didn't, Rachel. I can tell. And, we know Sunspot and I didn't," Skin said. "Look Rachel, it's either her, or us. What's it going to be?"

"Fine, I'll leave. I rather stay with Kitty than you two any day!" Rachel walked off steamed. Rachel ran in the water, and Shadowcat soon followed.

"Hey Ray."

"Hey."

"You upset?" Shadowcat asked.

"Don't worry about it, kiddo," Rachel responded. "I know you voted for someone else other than Cecilia the first time around. The second time around, I voted for Bishop."

"You did? Why?"

"Cause I knew you didn't vote for Cecilia Reyes," Rachel said. "I quit the alliance. If you're smart, you will, too."  
  
**Day 9**

****Scene: Survivor Outback: The Immunity Challenge: 4:30 P.M.**

"Hello again everyone," Storm said. It then started to rain. Storm commanded the rain to stop. "In the last Immunity Challenge, each member completed a station in the obstacle course. Now, this challenge is a little different. This is a follow the leader type game. There is an obstacle course that you don't run through like the other times. This time you each follow each other. And, whoever can't complete each obstacle is disqualified. And, the tribe with the most people at the end of the course wins Immunity! No mutant powers." Storm explained. "Everybody, get in a single-filed line."

Pretty soon, everyone was ready and the challenge started. The first obstacle was simple, you had to jump through a loop made out of vines. The Kucha Tribe went through it first, and then The Ogakor Tribe. The next obstacle was climbing up a tree and swinging off the vine to another tree. Cable (kucha) and Beast (ogakor) decided that the vine would snap when they went on it, so they were forced to back down. The rest of the tribe members completed the tree swinging and continued to the next obstacle. Now, only 8 members were left in each tribe.

The next obstacle was to go through a very dark and small cave. Everyone succeeded. When the castaways got out of the cave, they were very surprised about the next obstacle. There was a path made of steaming coal that they all had to run across.

"Okay everyone, take off your shoes or sandals. This one you need to cross bare-foot," Storm said.

"Oh then forget it! I'm out," Skin said. He stepped out of everyone's way and watched as the rest of his tribe completed the obstacle. The Ogakor tribe did the same and the course continued.

"Okay everyone, there are 3 obstacles left. And, the score is Kucha 7, Ogakor 8. Lets continue," Storm said. The next obstacle was climbing up a slide on a small cliff. Everyone on the Kucha Tribe made it up, but Sunspot on Ogakor fell down when he was half way up. Now there were 7 Kucha and 7 Ogakor. But, the next event wasn't easy either.

"Okay everyone, this next event is all about balance. If you fall off, you're disqualified. If you shove or try to help anybody, your disqualified. Good luck," Storm said as The Kucha Tribe started to walk across the long thin bamboo pole. Scarlet Witch and Husk fell off. But the rest completed it. The Ogakor Tribe didn't have many problems, except for Rachel disqualifying herself by helping Shadowcat stay on the pole. But, Shadowcat was disqualified, too. So, 5 Kucha and 5 Ogakor remained.

"Now, the final event. You have to swing from tree vine to tree vine. If you let go of the vine, you're out. Good luck," Storm said.

"I'll go first," M said. M swung from tree vine to tree vine. She completed it without a problem. Everyone in The Kucha Tribe completed it, all except for Rogue. For Ogakor, no one fell off.

"Okay everyone. Ogakor won Immunity. Kucha, get your belongings and head to the Tribal Council. It's time to vote someone off," Storm sighed. "Good bye Ogakor Tribe, and congratulations!"

****Scene: Tribal Council Cliff: Tribal Council: 5:01 P.M.**

"Okay everyone, you know the drill. Whoever has the most votes leaves. Blink, you're up!" Storm said. Blink walked over to the podium and took a marker that was resting on it. She took a thin piece of paper and got ready to vote.

**The Voter's Choices

Blink votes Cable. Blink's reason: "The alliance decided we could do without him. Also, he is a telepath. If he reads our minds, he'll find out our secret.."

Cable votes Monet. Cable's reason: "From what I know, it seemed like she started the fight 'cause she was too lazy to catch some fish. So, she's getting my vote."

Gambit votes Scarlet Witch. Gambit's reason: "Last Tribal Council, I planned to vote for Scarlet Witch, but I chose Thunderbird instead. Well, now I'm choosing Scarlet Witch for no reason."

Rogue votes Blink. Rogue's reason: "I still don't trust that gal."

Quicksilver votes Cable. Quicksilver's reason: "Way too bossy."

Scarlet Witch votes Cable. Scarlet Witch's reason: "Same reason as last time. He's too bossy."

Husk votes Cable. Husk's reason: "Sorry Cable. The only reason why we are voting for you is because you're a telepath. You can find out our secret alliance by reading our minds. Sorry Cable."

Monet's vote is not shown.

Moonstar votes Monet. Moonstar's reason: "Her language during their argument wasn't too appropriate."

Storm walked over to the bucket and read the votes, "first vote: Cable. Second vote, Monet. Third vote, Scarlet Witch. Fourth vote, Blink. Fifth vote, Cable. Sixth vote, Cable. Seventh vote, Cable. Eighth vote, Cable. Ninth vote, Monet. 5 votes for Cable, 2 votes for Monet, 1 vote for Blink, and 1 vote for Scarlet Witch. Cable, please bring me your torch," Storm sighed. Cable walked over with his torch and placed it in the patch of dirt next to Storm. Storm took a coconut type spoon and said, "Cable, the tribe has spoken." With that, she put out the fire and Cable walked off. Storm looked at the Kucha Tribe, "you may all head back to camp."

TO BE CONTINUED

Scenes from the next 3 days:

"Remy, do you remember what happened last year when Monet and Husk got in a fight?"

"No, chere."

"Ah do. They pretended to hate each other when they still had a secret alliance. Being that Cable is a telepath, they might have seen him as a threat...because...he could read their minds and find out the truth. Ah bet Monet, Husk, and Blink have an alliance. But, before we jump to conclusions, lets try and find out for ourselves."

Please visit my web page at [http://www.geocities.com/coolkidjeff/][1]

You can also visit The FanFiction.net Survivor Voting History at  
[http://www.geocities.com/coolkidjeff/outbackvoting.html][2]

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/coolkidjeff/
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/coolkidjeff/survivor/outbackvoting.html



	4. Survivor: X-Men 2 -- days 10-12

**Survivor: X-Men**  
**days 10-12**

**Intro**

20 mutants were brought on a deserted Outback! There task is to outwit, outlast, and outplay their fellow tribe-mates. They are competing for 1,000,000 dollars and the pride of being the second annual winner of _Survivor: X-Men_! First annual winner Storm is the host of _Survivor: X-Men 2_. The object is to get along with their fellow tribe-mates, and prey not to get voted off every 3 days! You'll understand more as you read!

And, the two tribes are made of.......

**_The Kucha Tribe:_** Blink (AOA), Quicksilver, Thunderbird III, Cable, Gambit, Rogue, Monet, Moonstar, Scarlet Witch, and Husk. **_The Ogakor Tribe:_** Skin, Beast, Bishop, Sunspot, Cecilia Reyes, Psylocke, Rachel Summers, Shadowcat, Polaris, and Marrow. Let the game begin!  
  
**Day 10**

****Scene: The Kucha Camp: Enjoying the morning: 10:00 A.M.**

"Well, things are going well this morning," Blink said.

"Yeah, no more work to do," Husk sighed. "Well, at least not as much."

"No one here to boss us," Monet said.

"Why is Monet siding with them? Ah thought they got into a fight," Rogue thought silently. Monet glanced over at Rogue. Rogue pretended she wasn't listening to the conversation.

"Um, everyone? Ah'm gonna take a walk," Rogue said as she started to stand up.

"Oh come on, Rogue. Stay. We were all going to head towards this little spring area. The water is so nice there. Don't leave," Scarlet Witch said.

"Ah'm sorry. Ah'll catch up with ya'll later," Rogue walked away with a lot of things on her mind. "Last game, if Ah'm not mistaken, Monet and Husk pretended to get into a fight. Later, the tribe discovered they still had an alliance. Hmm...Ah'm not surprised."

"Hey, Rogue. What are you thinkin' about?" Monet asked.

"A lot of things. Ah miss home," Rogue lied. "Ah miss the X-Mansion. Ah miss-"

"Cut the bull," Monet said. Monet moved away from the trees she was hiding behind. "I know what you are thinking. And, I know I can't fool you. After all, you and Storm were the final two last game. You were close to becoming the _soul survivor_."

"Yeah-"

"I know you know Husk, Blink, and I have an alliance. There's 3 of us, Rogue. I'm going to give you the chance to join our alliance," Monet said. "Either that, or you're the next target. And, don't try to go to Scarlet Witch or Quicksilver for help, Rogue. They'll think of you as a threat. Maybe Moonstar and Gambit will join you. After all, you three were in the Final Four last game. So, what will it be?"

"Ah'm not joinin'."

"Your choice," Monet walked away. Rogue sat down on the beach. "What am Ah gonna do now?" Rogue buried her face in her hands. "Mah alliance with Gambit and Moonstar is to not discuss who we want off. We have a non-voting alliance. What good does that do for me? Ah'll be voted off next if Ah'm not careful."

**Scene shifts to the rest of the tribe in the water

"Husk. Blink. Rogue refused to join," Monet said telepathically to her alliance.

"What? You told her we had one?" Husk thought.

"She knew all along," Monet said with her thoughts. "Before the others are aware of my concentration to talk with you two telepathically, I'm going to break the connection." Monet opened her eyes and ducked into the water. "This game is getting harder and harder," Monet thought.

****Scene: The Ogakor Camp: Sitting by the river fishing: 11:05 A.M.**

"Well, here we are," Polaris said. "We're fishing."

"Yeah...what's your point?" Shadowcat asked.

"This is my point. You, Rachel, and I are fishing. Beast and Marrow are trying to move camp so the river doesn't destroy it. Cecilia and Psylocke are boiling water to clean our eating utensils, and then there's Skin and Sunspot," Polaris pointed to the two splashing each other in the water.

"They're becoming friends," Rachel said.

"That's not the point, Ray. They aren't helping out," Shadowcat sighed. "Well, you can't have a tribe with all workers. You have to have some goofs."

"I guess," Polaris said. "At least they do well in the Immunity Challenges."

"Yeah," Rachel said. "How many more Tribal Councils do we have to go through before the two tribes merge?"

"5," Shadowcat answered.

"5?!" Rachel placed her hand on her forehead. "Good grief."

**Day 11**

****Scene: The Kucha Camp: Preparing for the Immunity Challenge: 10:09 A.M.**

"Everyone, head to the Tribal Council area," Storm flew down to the Kucha Tribe. "We will have poor weather tomorrow. So, the Immunity Challenge will be today."

"Why can't you just make the weather nicer tomorrow?" Blink asked.

"I won't use my powers to interfere with mother nature during the duration of this game," Storm flew off to tell the Ogakor Tribe the news.

****Scene: Survivor Outback: The Immunity Challenge: 11:48 A.M.**

"Hello everyone," Storm said to the two tribes. "Since we will have bad weather tomorrow, _Survivor_ is going to get you prepared. There are several arrows placed around this beach. All the members in both tribes, except for one Ogakor member, will go on a scavenger hunt. You will each be given a piece of paper requesting umbrellas, blankets, etc. There is one of each in the area. There are border lines marking the boundaries. When I yell time, everyone will report back here. The tribe with the most items wins Immunity. Not only that, both Tribes get to keep what they find. Ogakor, who will sit out?"

"Sunspot."

"Survivors ready?" Storm yelled. "Go!" With 15 minutes to spare, the survivors scattered in different areas grasping their request papers tightly.

"Water proof matches!" Husk said reading the paper. "An arrow with fire drawn on it. It tells me to head left! That must be where the water proof matches are!" Husk ran left. Near her was Rogue flying right.

"What's that Quicksilver found?" Rogue flew towards him.

"Rogue! I can't get this treasure chest open!" Quicksilver yelled. Rogue flew down towards the chest and grabbed it tightly. It popped open due to her super-strength. Inside were blankets. Before the survivors knew it, 15 minutes had past. Everyone met back up with Storm.

"Lets see here," Storm said. "Kucha's got the blankets, water-proof matches, and an extra tent. Ogakor's got blankets, an extra tent, umbrellas, and ponchos. Ogakor won Immunity again. Congratulations. Tomorrow Kucha, you will have to hike up to the Tribal Council area no matter rain or shine."

****Scene: The Kucha Camp: The long, depressing walk back to camp: 12:06 P.M.**

"Another Tribal Council?" Scarlet Witch asked herself. "That's two in a row."

"This sucks," Husk said.

"Tell me 'bout it," Rogue mumbled.

"Well, lets not get all bent out of shape about it!" Moonstar said. The tribe just stared at her blankly. They eventually continued to walk ahead. 10 minutes later, they finally arrived back at camp. Rogue and Gambit walked over to the water.

"Remy, do you remember what happened last year when Monet and Husk got in a fight?"

"No, chere."

"Ah do. They pretended to hate each other when they still had a secret alliance. Being that Cable is a telepath, they might have seen him as a threat...because...he could read their minds and find out the truth. Ah bet Monet, Husk, and Blink have an alliance. But, before we jump to conclusions, lets try and find out for ourselves."

"Sure, chere. Shouldn't we let Dani know."

"Yeah, we should," Rogue said. Rogue called Moonstar over and told her the whole story.

"Too bad my telepathy is on the fritz. My mutant powers keep evolving as you know," Moonstar said. "Well, it looks like we have to find out the truth the old fashioned way." Moonstar and Gambit walked away. Monet came up from behind.

"Did they buy it?"

"Yep. All of it."

"I'm glad you decided to join our alliance, Rogue," Monet said. "Right now they think we have an alliance. That's great! If you get them to vote for one of us, they'll think you'll be voting against us also. That's when we'll surprise them. It will be their two votes against our four votes."

"Yeah. Ah'm going to take a swim, Monet," Rogue said diving into the water. Rogue then thought, "Ah'm not voting against Gambit and Moonstar! Ah'll let her, Blink, and Husk think that. When Monet's asleep, ah'll tell Gambit and Moonstar the truth. Hopefully, Monet won't be able to read mah mind."

****Scene: The Ogakor Camp: Eating dinner: 4:36 P.M.**

"I'm so hungry!" Sunspot said as he got his rice.

"Yeah, well, you earned this meal," Shadowcat said with a smirk.

"Really? What did I do to earn it?"

"You did nothing," Shadowcat answered. Sunspot sighed as he continued to eat his rice. After taking a bite, he noticed fish eyes, and a fish tail in his rice. Skin had the same exact thing.

"What's the big idea?" Skin asked.

"You two wouldn't help around camp, so, we did some tinkering with your dinner," Rachel answered.

"Ah gross!"

**Day 12**

****Scene: The Kucha Camp: Sneaking out of the tent: 1:06 A.M.**

"Quietly," Rogue whispered. Rogue, Gambit, and Moonstar tip-toed out of the tent.

"They have an alliance," Rogue whispered. "They think Ah'm part of it. When ah told you we had to do our own investigation, Monet was reading mah thoughts. Ah decided to tell you know while she was asleep."

"Okay," Moonstar whispered back. "So, one of them has to go. Either Blink, Monet, or Husk."

"Ah'm thinking Monet. She seems to be the leader of the alliance."

"Fine then, Monet it is," Moonstar answered.

"Lets get back into the tent before anyone sees, okay cheres?" Gambit suggested. But it was too late, Quicksilver was listening to the entire conversation. In the morning, he had some news to tell Scarlet Witch.

****Scene: The Kucha Camp: Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver talking in the lake: 8:16 A.M.**

"Wanda. Last night, I overheard Gambit, Rogue, and Moonstar talking. They're going to vote off Monet," Quicksilver whispered.

"It's still early, no one is up. You don't have to whisper," Scarlet Witch said. "Anyway, if they're voting for Monet, then we should, too."

"Why? Shouldn't we vote for Gambit, Rogue, or Moonstar?"

"Monet's alliance was responsible for Thunderbird's leave. Right now, Monet, Husk, and Blink are the stronger alliance. We should break them down first, and then go after Gambit, Rogue, and Moonstar," Scarlet Witch suggested.

"Fine. So, we'll vote for Monet?"

"Yes."

****Scene: Tribal Council Cliff: Tribal Council: 8:09 P.M.**

"Hello everyone. You're back already for another Tribal Council," Storm said. "Since we have some extra time, I'm going to ask you a few questions. Moonstar, has the game changed at all from the way it was played last year?"

"In some ways yes, in some ways no. With alliances, it hasn't changed. But, the game is getting harder," Moonstar answered.

"Do you have an alliance?"

"In a way, I think everyone here has an alliance. An alliance doesn't have to be a voting one, an alliance can be one or two people you trust."

"Monet, last year you were caught in a serious alliance, and you hated every minute of it. Are you playing the game differently?" Storm asked.

"I guess so," Monet answered. "Well, when you are in this game, your back can be stabbed faster than you can blink. You have to make sure you trust people in this game. I know I have bonded with Rogue and Moonstar. I trust them."

"But, what about Husk and Blink?"

"I had."

"With that, it's time to vote," Storm answered. "Blink, you're up!"

**The Voter's Choices

Blink votes Moonstar. Blink's reason: "Now that Rogue has joined our alliance, Moonstar is the biggest threat."

Gambit votes Monet. Gambit's reason: "It's time for her and her attitude to go."

Rogue votes Monet. Rogue's reason: "Well Monet, it was your mistake to trust me. And, you lied to everyone and said you didn't like Blink and Husk anymore when you still have an alliance. Ah'm not the stupid gal you think Ah am."

Quicksilver votes Moonstar. Quicksilver's reason: "My sister can vote for Monet. But I still think Moonstar should go."

Scarlet Witch votes Monet. Scarlet Witch's reason: (no comment)

Husk's vote is not shown.

Monet's vote is not shown.

Moonstar votes Monet. Moonstar's reason: "I voted for her last time, I'm voting for her again."

Storm walked over to the bucket and read the votes, "first vote: Moonstar. Second vote, Monet. Third vote, Monet. Fourth vote, Moonstar. Fifth vote, Monet. Sixth vote, Moonstar. Seventh Moonstar. Eighth vote, Monet. 4 votes for Moonstar, 4 votes for Monet. We have a tie. Everyone will vote again except for Monet and Moonstar. You have to choose one of them. Blink, you're up."

**The Voter's Choices

Blink votes Monet. Blink's reason: "I decided. I don't like playing the game this way. The guilty should leave. I am the guilty, Husk is the guilty, Monet is the guilty. We're playing this game with an alliance. It's a mistake. I know I'm going to regret it later. I know it isn't like me to stab my friends in the back, but out of Moonstar and Monet? Moonstar should stay. She's playing the game fairly. Monet's the one that isn't. Please forgive me Monet."

Gambit votes Monet. Gambit's reason: "I don't want to see Moonstar take the walk. I hope someone changes their vote to Monet."

Rogue votes Monet. Rogue's reason: (no comment)

Quicksilver votes Moonstar. Quicksilver's reason: (no comment)

Scarlet Witch votes Moonstar. Scarlet Witch's reason: "I guess no one wants Monet on anymore. So, if Quicksilver and I can get rid of Moonstar now, getting rid of Monet should be easy. I know Quicksilver voted for Moonstar last time, because there were 4 votes each. I hope he doesn't change his vote.."

Husk votes Moonstar. Husk's reason: "Monet will not leave."

Storm walked over to the bucket and read the votes again. "First vote: Monet. Second vote: Monet. Third vote: Monet. Fourth vote: Moonstar. Fifth vote: Moonstar. Sixth vote: Moonstar," Storm sighed. "Another tie. At a situation like this, previous Tribal Council votes will be counted. Moonstar you have had 2 votes in the past, and Monet, you have had 2 votes in the past. Everyone, you'll vote again. Moonstar and Monet are Immune to any votes. You cannot vote for them during this Tribal Council. Blink, you're up."

**The Voter's Choices

Blink votes Husk. Blink's reason: "If Monet's Immune, I'm going to vote for the other one in the alliance. That other one is Husk."

Gambit votes Husk. Gambit's reason: "She's the second most powerful of the alliance. I'm voting Husk off."

Rogue votes Blink. Rogue's reason: "If Monet's won Immunity, I'm going to vote off the one I don't trust the most. And that's Blink."

Quicksilver votes Husk. Quicksilver's reason: (no comment)

Scarlet Witch's vote is not shown.

Husk's vote is not shown.

Monet votes Gambit. Monet's reason: "He's the only one left before we move onto Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch."

Moonstar votes Husk. Moonstar's reason: "You're in the alliance, that's why you're getting my vote."

"Again. First vote: Husk. Second vote: Husk. Third vote: Blink. Fourth vote: Husk. Fifth vote: Husk. Sixth vote: Gambit. Seventh vote: Gambit. Eighth vote: Husk. 5 votes for Husk, 2 votes for Gambit, 1 vote for Blink. Husk, please bring me your torch," Storm put the fire out. "Husk, the Tribe has spoken. It's time for you to go." This left the entire Tribe in complete surprise. Last year's survivors never witnessed anything like this before. Three ties, and you win Immunity? Odd.

TO BE CONTINUED

Scenes from the next 3 days:

"Blink, why were there only two votes for Gambit?" Monet asked. "They're should have been four. I didn't really trust Rogue, but I trusted you."

"Well Monet, I don't like playing with alliances anymore," Blink answered. Monet walked away without saying a word.

"Monet! Come back! Monet!" Blink yelled.

Please visit my web page at [http://www.geocities.com/coolkidjeff/][1]

You can also visit the FanFiction.net Survivor Voting History at  
[http://www.geocities.com/coolkidjeff/outbackvoting.html][2]

**Survivor: X-Men Site Updates**

I added the castaways Final Words on the _Separate Fic Tribal Council Voting History_. 

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/coolkidjeff/
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/coolkidjeff/survivor/outbackvoting.html



	5. Survivor: X-Men 2 -- days 13-15

**Survivor: X-Men**  
**days 13-15**

**Intro**

20 mutants were brought on a deserted Outback! There task is to outwit, outlast, and outplay their fellow tribe-mates. They are competing for 1,000,000 dollars and the pride of being the second annual winner of _Survivor: X-Men_! First annual winner Storm is the host of _Survivor: X-Men 2_. The object is to get along with their fellow tribe-mates, and prey not to get voted off every 3 days! You'll understand more as you read!

And, the two tribes are made of.......

**_The Kucha Tribe:_** Blink (AOA), Quicksilver, Thunderbird III, Cable, Gambit, Rogue, Monet, Moonstar, Scarlet Witch, and Husk. **_The Ogakor Tribe:_** Skin, Beast, Bishop, Sunspot, Cecilia Reyes, Psylocke, Rachel Summers, Shadowcat, Polaris, and Marrow. Let the game begin!  
  
**Day 13**

****Scene: The Kucha Camp: Monet and Blink talking: 11:00 A.M.**

"Blink, why were there only two votes for Gambit?" Monet asked. "There should have been four. I didn't really trust Rogue, but I trusted you."

"Well Monet, I don't like playing with alliances anymore," Blink answered. Monet walked away without saying a word.

"Monet! Come back! Monet!" Blink yelled.

"Don't worry about it, shugah," Rogue said walking towards Blink. "She would've gotten you voted off if you staid with her. You did the right thing by leaving."

"But...she's my friend," Blink responded.

****Scene: The Ogakor Camp: Flying around: 2:08 P.M.**

"This is a lot of fun," Shadowcat said as she continued to walk on the air. Polaris had magnetic force-fields around Cecilia, Beast, and Marrow so they could fly along with Rachel, Shadowcat, and Psylocke.

"Shouldn't we let Sunspot and Skin join in the fun?" Cecilia asked.

"Why should we? They don't help out around camp," Psylocke said. "But, it's great how most of us are like a family, you know? We all stay together."

"Yeah, I bet Kucha are like enemies. That's why they lost twice in a row," Marrow said.

"Yes," Beast agreed. "But, lets not get cocky."

****Scene: The Kucha Camp: Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver talking: 5:04 P.M.**

"Look at Moonstar sitting over there on those rocks, all alone."

"Don't worry about it, Wanda."

"Pietro, she's worried she'll be the next one voted off," Scarlet Witch said. "It's obivous. We shouldn't have voted for her, she didn't deserve it."

"Yes, but she's also a threat. She was in the Final Four last game, and she's a great fish-catcher," Quicksilver said. "Because of that, she'll last long in the game."

"I guess," Scarlet Witch sighed. "You can vote for her. But I'm not going to again, ever."

****Scene: The Ogakor Camp: Sunspot and Skin cooking rice: 6:51 P.M.**

"Look at them! Watching us cook rice with big smiles across their faces," Sunspot sulked.

"Yeah. They say we're lazy. And now that we are workin', they're smiling 'bout it," Skin saind angrily.

"Oh well, I guess we deserve this."

**Day 14**

****Scene: The Kucha Camp: Blink sharing her thoughts: 10:01 A.M.**

"The game's getting worse. People are so afraid of one another that it's surprising. I tried to make peace with Monet, but now she sees me as a threat! She thinks I'll tell everyone to vote her off just because I left the stupid alliance. I'll admit, I'm getting scared, too. Gambit, Rogue, and Moonstar spend an awful amount of time together. Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver are always together. And then there's me and Monet. Alone. I think the two of us will be the next ones gone."

****Scene: The Ogakor Camp: Shadowcat sharing her thoughts: 10:31 A.M.**

"If there's one thing I learned about this game, it's don't try to trust someone new. I knew Rachel for a very long time. We're bestfriends. I trust her, and she trusts me. Now, I'm not going to try and trust Sunspot during this game. Sure I knew him when he was in the New Mutants, but that was a long time ago. If I had a choice on who I would want off, it would be in this order: first, Skin, then Sunspot, then Psylocke, then Cecilia, then Marrow, then Polaris, then Beast, and last but not least, Rachel. But, that's not the way the game is going to work. Because, my tribe and the other tribe will merge, which will mess up my plan."

****Scene: The Kucha Camp: Sitting on the beach: 9:51 P.M.**

"Everyone ready for tomorrow?" Scarlet Witch asked as she looked up at the stars.

"Ah think we all are," Rogue answered.

"Ready as ever," Quicksilver said.

"We need the Immunity bad. We must win," Blink agreed.

"Gambit likes the way you speak, chere," Gambit said to Blink. Rogue grinned.

"We should have enough energy. We don't have a lack of protein in us since we've been eating fish," Moonstar stated.

"What we should be getting is enough sleep," Scarlet Witch stood up. "I think we should all head into the tent and get some rest." Scarlet Witch walked into the tent.

"Yup, tomorrow's gonna be tough," Blink sighed. "What do you think, Monet?"

"I think we should win, play hard, and show Ogakor that we're a force to be reckoned with," Monet said. Everyone nodded and headed into the tent to get some rest.

**Day 15**

****Scene: The Ogakor Camp: Getting ready for the Immunity Challenge: 1:46 P.M.**

"Everyone ready to go for our third victory in a row?" Marrow asked.

"Don't get cocky," Beast said. "It would be ashame if we lost."

"Definitely," Polaris agreed. "Well, we're off to go win Immunity! And not vote someone off!" Polaris walked off whistling _We're of to see the Wizard_ tune from the _Wizard of Oz_. Shadowcat and Rachel ran after her.

"Didn't she just say definitely to not getting cocky?" Cecilia thought.

"Mmm. She's very confident," Beast said. "Well, lets go."

****Scene: Survivor Outback: The Immunity Challenge: 2:00 P.M.**

"Welcome back everyone. This Immunity Challenge is a test of speed," Storm said. "It's a relay race. Mutant powers are allowed to use against your opponent and to use to your advantage. Survivors, take your position. Ogakor, 2 castaways will need to sit out."

"Marrow and Cecilia," Ogakor answered.

"Survivors ready? Go!" Storm yelled. Quicksilver (kucha) and Beast (ogakor) started off. Quicksilver tagged Scarlet Witch in a flash. Beast was still making his way over to Shadowcat when Scarlet Witch used her hexing powers to slow Beast down. Scarlet Witch tagged her partner just when Beast tagged Shadowcat. Ogakor was behind by one. Monet started to sprint towards her partner, and Shadowcat started to sprint towards Rachel. Monet tagged her partner first, which led Rogue to start flying towards Gambit. When Shadowcat tagged Rachel, Rachel flew towards Psylocke. Rachel tagged Psylocke and Rogue tagged Gambit. Kucha was still ahead by one. In the end, Kucha won the relay race by one. Kucha won Immunity.

"Great job, Kucha. Ogakor, I'll see you later tonight," Storm said as she handed Kucha the Immunity Idol. Everyone started to head back to camp. Kucha was very happy.

****Scene: Tribal Council Cliff: Tribal Council: 7:28 P.M.**

"Everyone, you know the drill. But, before we start, I have a few questions to ask. One mutant has been voted out of your tribe, and almost 15 days have past. The next mutant voted off might feel embarrassed being the second one voted out of your tribe. But, that mutant did last almost 15 days. Then, there's Kucha who's had two Tribal Councils in a row. Do you consider yourselves lucky? Or do you think it comes naturally to your tribe?" Storm asked.

"I wouldn't say it comes naturally. I think it's just that we're all hard workers. And, we deserved to win twice in a row," Cecilia answered.

"But now you're back here."

"We may be back, Storm. But I think we, as a tribe, prooved much," Beast said.

"Well, what do you think your tribe prooved?" Storm asked.

"That we are hard competitors. Kucha prooved themselves worthy to us, as we did to them," Beast answered.

"With that, it's time to vote. Skin, you're up!" Storm said. Skin walked over to the podium and took a marker that was resting on it. He took a thin piece of paper and got ready to vote.

**The Voter's Choices

Skin votes Rachel. Skin's reason: "For some reason, I think she had the idea to put fish eyes and fish tails in my dinner."

Sunspot votes Shadowcat. Sunspot's reason: "She's getting too suspicious for me."

Psylocke votes Sunspot. Psylocke's reason: "I don't like slackers."

Cecilia Reye's vote is not shown.

Marrow votes Sunspot. Marrow's reason: "He and Skin are not working at all...unless if we force them too."

Rachel Summers' vote is not shown.

Shadowcat votes Skin. Shadowcat's reason: "Skin will be getting my first vote just like I said he would. If he doesn't get voted off, I'll move onto Sunspot. But right now, Skin's getting my vote."

Polaris votes Sunspot. Polaris's reason: "I voted for him last time, I'm voting for him again."

Beast vote is not shown.

Storm walked over to the bucket and read the votes, "first vote: Rachel. Second vote, Shadowcat. Third vote, Sunspot. Fourth vote, Sunspot. Fifth vote, Sunspot. Sixth vote, Skin. Seventh vote, Skin. Eighth vote, Sunspot. Ninth vote, Sunspot. 5 votes for Sunspot, 2 votes for Skin, 1 vote for Rachel, and 1 vote for Shadowcat. Sunspot, you have the most votes. Please bring me your torch."

"Okay, bye everyone," Sunspot placed the torch in the patch of dirt next to Storm.

"The tribe has spoken," Storm put the fire out. Sunspot walked off. Storm looked at the remaining tribe, "Sunspot's the second mutant of your tribe voted off. You may all head back to camp."

TO BE CONTINUED

Scenes from the next 3 days:

"Ray, did you vote for Sunspot last Tribal Council?"

"No, Kitty. I voted for Skin."

"So did I," Shadowcat nodded. "I think we're safe. I think Skin will be the next one gone. There's only 3 Tribal Councils left before the merger, Ray. And _if_ Skin is the next one gone, there's only 2 Tribal Councils that we have to worry about."

"Plus, we could win Immunity."

Please visit my web page at [http://www.geocities.com/coolkidjeff/][1]

You can also visit the FanFiction.net Survivor Voting History at  
[http://www.geocities.com/coolkidjeff/outbackvoting.html][2]

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/coolkidjeff/
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/coolkidjeff/survivor/outbackvoting.html



	6. Survivor: X-Men 2 -- days 16-18

untitled

**Survivor: X-Men**  
**days 16-18**

**Intro**

20 mutants were brought on a deserted Outback! There task is to outwit, outlast, and outplay their fellow tribe-mates. They are competing for 1,000,000 dollars and the pride of being the second annual winner of _Survivor: X-Men_! First annual winner Storm is the host of _Survivor: X-Men 2_. The object is to get along with their fellow tribe-mates, and prey not to get voted off every 3 days! You'll understand more as you read!

And, the two tribes are made of.......

**_The Kucha Tribe:_** Blink (AOA), Quicksilver, Thunderbird III, Cable, Gambit, Rogue, Monet, Moonstar, Scarlet Witch, and Husk. **_The Ogakor Tribe:_** Skin, Beast, Bishop, Sunspot, Cecilia Reyes, Psylocke, Rachel Summers, Shadowcat, Polaris, and Marrow. Let the game begin!  
  
**Day 16**

****Scene: The Kucha Camp: Blink and Monet talking: 10:56 A.M.**

"I've been getting a little cranky lately," Blink said.

"I know," Monet snickered.

"Gee Monet, you haven't been yourself lately."

"Maybe because you're around," Monet started to walk off. Then, she turned around and ran towards Blink forming a fist. Blink, without thinking, shot a lavender dart at Monet. The lavender color surrounded Monet, and then she was gone.

"Oh no!"

****Scene: The Ogakor Camp: Shadowcat and Rachel talking: 11:00 A.M.**

"Ray, did you vote for Sunspot last Tribal Council?"

"No, Kitty. I voted for Skin."

"So did I," Shadowcat nodded. "I think we're safe. I think Skin will be the next one gone. There's only 3 Tribal Councils left before the merger, Ray. And _if_ Skin is the next one gone, there's only 2 Tribal Councils that we have to worry about."

"Plus, we could win Immunity."

"Ahhhhhhh!" a girl fell from the sky landing right next to Shadowcat and Rachel.

"Monet?" Shadowcat asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I...uh...I--where's BLINK!?!"

"Monet, calm down," Rachel said.

"Where is she? And what are you doing at my camp?!"

"Monet, this is our camp. This is the Ogakor Camp," Rachel answered.

"What? She's teleported me here?" Monet stood up. "Argh!" Monet flew off.

"Looks like a fight is going on over at Kucha," Shadowcat nodded.

"Yeah."

****Scene: The Kucha Camp: The Alliance Meeting: 2:56 P.M.**

"Looks like our non-voting alliance is out," Rogue said.

"Yeah," Moonstar nodded. "But, this time it is different. If we want to stay in the game, we must stick together. After all, everyone else might see us as threats."

"That's just because we made it far in the game last year," Gambit said.

"Well, if we're gonna have an alliance, we should decide who we're going to knock off," Rogue suggested.

"How 'bout Blink?" Moonstar asked. "I rather see Monet go. But, you keep saying how you don't trust her."

"Well, that's just because she may still have an alliance with Monet," Rogue said. "Monet will be easy to vote off, since everyone is starting to get mad with her. But Blink, no one hates Blink."

"I see your point, chere," Gambit nodded.

"Where's Blink!?" Monet came flying down.

"Why?" Rogue asked.

"She teleported me to the Ogakor Camp!" Monet roared. "When I get my hands on her I'll-" Monet flew off searching for Blink.

"This could be another act that Monet and Blink are creating," Moonstar said. "They might be trying to make us think they don't have an alliance."

"We're not," Blink walked over to Gambit, Rogue, and Moonstar.

"How do we know?" Gambit asked.

"Remember our last Tribal Council? It was when Monet and Moonstar had to sit out because their votes were tied?" Blink said. "The second round, Moonstar and Monet had to sit out. There were 3 votes against Monet. And, Rogue and Gambit voted for Monet. Where do you think the third vote came from? It came from me. I voted for Monet. Then, when Moonstar and Monet gained Immunity because the votes were still tied, I voted for Husk."

"How do we know you're not lying?" Moonstar accused.

"Because, I voted for you the first time around during that Tribal Council. I wouldn't of told you that if I was still in an alliance," Blink sighed.

"So...what? You trying to start another alliance?"

"No. I just wanted to make sure I gained your trust."

"Well, ya have in mah book," Rogue said.

"Thank you," Blink teleported away.

Rogue then said, "she's next."

****Scene: The Ogakor: Marrow swimming in the lake: 4:06 P.M.**

"Hey Marrow!" Skin swam towards Marrow.

"What do you want?"

"Uh...look, I overheard Cecilia and Psylocke talking. They're going to vote you off. So, maybe we should form an alliance and-"

"Skin, I'm in an alliance with Cecilia and Psylocke. They wouldn't vote me off," Marrow started to swim away. Skin stopped her.

"Well...uh...ah...I...uh...you can't trust them!" Skin randomly said.

"Skin, go away. Now! Or else I'll tell them to vote you off," Marrow threatened. Skin swam out of the lake. Marrow ducked underwater and thought, "I hope it wasn't a mistake to tell him."

****Scene: The Ogakor Camp: Skin approaching Polaris and Beast: 7:36 P.M.**

"Let me help you with that, Polaris," Skin said as he started to stir the rice.

"Okay," Polaris said. "I guess I'll start to chop up the fish...I hate doing that."

"Then, I will!" Skin said handing the bowl of rice back to Polaris. Skin started to chop up the fish.

"Angelo, you are acting quite peculiar," Beast said.

"I...uh...just want to help."

"You're scared about getting voted off," Polaris said the words for him.

"Well...no...uh.......yeah."

"Skin, Beast and I play the game honestly. We won't form an alliance with you," Polaris stated.

"We vote off the ones that weaken our tribe," Beast said. "Whether it's psychically or emotionally, we vote off the weakest."

"How was Sunspot weak?" Skin asked.

"He didn't work around camp. That was hurting the rest of the tribe. As Sunspot got to rest, everyone else had to work. Everyone used up their energy," Beast said. "When it came time for the Immunity Challenges, we didn't have enough energy to keep going."

"Oh. So, if I be more helpful around camp, I'll stay?"

"Maybe," Polaris answered. "Just don't worry about that now, okay?"

"Sure...I guess."

**Day 17**

****Scene: The Kucha Camp: The Kucha Tribe staying under the tent: 10:02 A.M.**

"Will this rain ever end?" Monet moaned.

"Not for some time," Moonstar answered.

"OH!!"

"Relax, Monet."

"Relax? How?"

"Just be quiet!" Quicksilver yelled.

"Pietro!" Scarlet Witch scolded. "You've been acting grouchy all morning."

"Maybe it's because I couldn't get ENOUGH SLEEP!" Quicksilver flopped down on the sand. "Just let me rest, okay?"

"Maybe we should all try to get some sleep," Scarlet Witch said. "That way, we'll be prepared for tomorrow." Everyone agreed and they tried to get some rest. They had nothing better to do anyway.

**Day 18**

****Scene: Survivor Outback: The Immunity Challenge: 12:32 P.M.**

"Welcome back," Storm said. "Rough day yesterday, huh?"

"Yeah," the castaways nodded.

"Well, lets get started," Storm said. "This Immunity Challenge is a balancing contest. As always, one Ogakor member will have to sit out to make the teams fair. Anyway, one castaway from each tribe will balance on this large pipe. The pipe will shake. Whoever falls off first is out of the game. Then, the next two castaways will go up. The tribe with the most castaways on the pipe at the end of the game wins Immunity. No mutant powers allowed. When there are 2 or more people on your side of the pipe, you can hold onto each other. Everyone, put on your mutant power prevention bracelets. Ogakor, who will sit out?"

"Rachel."

"Survivors ready?" Storm asked. Everyone nodded. Storm then said, "first two. Get up!" Moonstar (kucha) and Shadowcat (ogakor) stood on the pipe. Moonstar was on the left side, and Shadowcat was on the right. The pipe immediately began to shake. Both Moonstar and Shadowcat had great balance.

"10 more seconds," Storm said. The 10 seconds were over, and both Moonstar and Shadowcat were still on the pipe. The pipe stopped shaking. Then, Gambit (kucha) stood behind Moonstar, and Beast (ogakor) stood behind Shadowcat. The pipe started to shake again. Before the 10 seconds had passed, Moonstar fell off the pipe. Now Ogakor was ahead by one.

"Next two," Storm said. Rogue (kucha) walked onto the pipe and stood behind Gambit. Skin (ogakor) stood behind Shadowcat and Beast. The pipe started to shake again. Shadowcat fell off, and so did Skin. Gambit and Rogue were still on for Kucha, and Beast was still on for Ogakor.

"Now that 3 castaways from each tribe have been on the pipe, the remaining castaways will get on," Storm said. All of Kucha (except for Moonstar who had fallen) went on the pipe, and all of Ogakor (except for Shadowcat and Skin whom had fallen) went on the pipe. The pipe started to shake. Quicksilver and Blink fell off. Cecilia and Polaris fell off. 4 Kucha remained on the pipe, and 3 Ogakor remained.

"This is the last round. The tribe that has the most castaways on the pipe after this round wins Immunity," Storm said. "Survivors ready? Go!" The pipe started to shake again. Monet fell off the pipe. At the last 5 seconds, Marrow started to fall off. She grabbed onto Psylocke, but brought Psylocke down with her. Kucha won Immunity.

"Good job Kucha," Storm said handing Kucha the Immunity Idol. "Ogakor, I'll see you tonight."

****Scene: Tribal Council Cliff: Tribal Council: 7:28 P.M.**

"After tonight, the tribes will be equal Ogakor will now longer have more members than Kucha," Storm said. "Does that put you guys at a risk for the merger?"

"Yes it does," Beast answered. "When the tribes merge, it would be easier to have a one castaway advantage over Kucha. By the tribes being equal, we don't have an advantage."

"But, there's still two Immunity Challenges and Tribal Councils left before the merger," Polaris pointed out. "So, we'll still have a chance of getting back in the lead again."

"That's true. Well, it is time to vote. Skin, you're up," Storm said. Skin walked over to the podium and took a marker that was resting on it. He took a thin piece of paper and got ready to vote.

**The Voter's Choices

Skin votes Marrow. Skin's reason: "After how she threatened me, I can't let her stay on."

Psylocke votes Skin. Psylocke's reason: "I voted off Sunspot last time, and now I'm voting for Skin. Hopefully, after tonight, the second slacker will be gone."

Cecilia Reyes votes Skin. Cecilia's reason: "Marrow told Psylocke and I to vote off Skin. So, that's what I'm going to do, vote for him."

Marrow votes Skin. Marrow's reason: "It was planned to vote off the two slackers; Skin and Sunspot. Sunspot already went, so now it's Skin's turn."

Rachel Summers votes Skin. Rachel's reason: "I voted for him last time, I'm voting for him again."

Shadowcat's vote is not shown.

Polaris votes Marrow. Polaris's reason: "I was going to vote off Skin. But, after what he said to me, I can't vote him off. So, I'm voting for Marrow."

Beast votes Skin. Beast's reason: "This seems to be the only way to go."

Storm walked over to the bucket and read the votes, "first vote: Marrow. Second vote, Skin. Third vote, Skin. Fourth vote, Skin. Fifth vote, Skin. Sixth vote, Skin. The remaining two votes are irrelevant. Skin, it's time for you to go."

"Bye," Skin placed the torch in the patch of dirt next to Storm.

"The tribe has spoken," Storm put the fire out. Skin walked off. Storm looked at the remaining tribe, "Skin's the third mutant voted out of your tribe. You may all head back to camp."

TO BE CONTINUED

Scenes from the next 3 days:

"Why is Monet still on?" Blink thought as she dived underwater. "She should be voted off."

"_Really_?" Monet said to herself as she read Blink's thoughts. Blink had no idea that Monet was reading her mind.

Please visit my web page at [http://www.geocities.com/coolkidjeff/][1]

You can also visit the FanFiction.net Survivor Voting History at  
[http://www.geocities.com/coolkidjeff/outbackvoting.html][2]

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/coolkidjeff/
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/coolkidjeff/survivor/outbackvoting.html



	7. Survivor: X-Men 2 -- days 19-21

untitled

**Survivor: X-Men**  
**days 19-21**

**Intro**

20 mutants were brought on a deserted Outback! There task is to outwit, outlast, and outplay their fellow tribe-mates. They are competing for 1,000,000 dollars and the pride of being the second annual winner of _Survivor: X-Men_! First annual winner Storm is the host of _Survivor: X-Men 2_. The object is to get along with their fellow tribe-mates, and prey not to get voted off every 3 days! You'll understand more as you read!

And, the two tribes are made of.......

**_The Kucha Tribe:_** Blink (AOA), Quicksilver, Thunderbird III, Cable, Gambit, Rogue, Monet, Moonstar, Scarlet Witch, and Husk. **_The Ogakor Tribe:_** Skin, Beast, Bishop, Sunspot, Cecilia Reyes, Psylocke, Rachel Summers, Shadowcat, Polaris, and Marrow. Let the game begin!  
  
**Day 19**

****Scene: The Kucha Camp: A visit from Storm: 9:58 A.M.**

"Hey everyone," Storm flew down to the Kucha Camp. Everyone was sitting around the camp fire making breakfast.

"Hey Storm!" Rogue said. "What brings you here?"

"I just came to visit and ask a question," Storm said.

"Won't you have some rice?" Scarlet Witch said handing Storm a bowl.

"No thank you. I don't want to shorten your ammount of rice," Storm pushed the bowl back.

"Are you sure? There is plenty," Scarlet Witch said.

"No thank you," Storm replied. "Anyway, I just want to know how you feel about the game thus far."

"It's harder," Monet said.

"Yes it is," Moonstar agreed.

"What's the hardest part?"

"Trust," Monet stated.

"Why?"

"Trust is the name of the game," Moonstar continued. "Lack of trust might get you voted off. And, if someone stabs you in the back, it's all over."

"Thank you. I must go now," Storm flew off heading to the Ogakor camp. Rogue sighed, "that seemed rushed."

****Scene: The Ogakor Camp: A visit from Storm: 10:09 A.M.**

"Hello everyone," Storm flew down to the lake where the entire Ogakor tribe was swimming.

"Storm? What brings you here?" Beast asked.

"I came to ask a question. How do you feel about the game thus far?" Storm asked.

"It's been tuff."

"A real challenge," Polaris answered.

"What's so challenging?" Storm asked.

"In my opinion, the change of personalities around you. For instance, one second, you want to vote this person off. Next thing you know, that person is being nice to you. So, you want to vote someone else off," Shadowcat said. "It's a pain."

"What do you think, Rachel?" Storm asked.

"The whole game's a challenge. You really can't pick out separate problems about it. The truth is, the game's tuff all together," Rachel answered.

"Good answer. Well, I must be off. Good-bye everyone," Storm flew away from the tribe with new information.

****Scene: The Kucha Camp: The tribe heading towards the lake: 11:28 A.M.**

"Come on, Blink! We're going to go swimming!" Moonstar yelled as the tribe headed towards the lake.

"Blink? Come on!" Monet ran towards Blink.

"My, you're acting different."

"Well, I decided to stop acting bitchy," Monet said. "Come on. We're all going to go swimming."

"No. I'll just rest," Blink sat down. The tribe ran up to her.

"Blink, are you feeling okay?" Monet asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Blink answered. Moonstar put her hand on Blink's forehead.

"You're warm."

"Well, it is hot here," Quicksilver said.

"No, I mean, her forehead. I think she might have a fever," Moonstar said. "I had one last game, too."

"No, I'm fine. Trust me. I just need some rest. You all go swim," Blink said. After a couple seconds, the tribe went in the lake while Blink rested.

****Scene: The Ogakor Camp: The Alliance Meeting: 2:21 P.M.**

"Two more Tribal Councils and we are in Barramundi," Psylocke cheered.

"Barramundi?" Cecilia asked.

"That's the name of the tribe when Kucha and Ogakor merge," Psylocke explained.

"Oh, cool. So, if we lose Immunity again, who are we voting off?" Cecilia asked.

"Shadowcat and Rachel are staying below the radar," Marrow pointed out.

"Shadowcat's more of a threat since she was in the game last year," Psylocke said.

"So, are we voting off Shadowcat?" Cecilia asked.

"I don't know. What about Beast and Polaris? They're too honest," Marrow said.

"Lets put it this way. Out of Rachel, Shadowcat, Beast, and Polaris, Rachel is the least of a threat. Everyone finds Beast helpful. And, when it comes to Barramundi, Kucha will like him. So, he's more of a threat than Polaris. So, it's either Shadowcat or Beast," Cecilia said.

"This is a tough decision. For the next Tribal Council, lets just vote off whoever we want," Psylocke said. "Of course, we won't vote for anyone in our alliance."

"Of course."

**Day 20**

****Scene: The Kucha Camp: Monet and Blink sitting under the tent: 11:04 A.M.**

"Monet, why are you being my friend again?" Blink asked.

"Well, I decided to stop being so grouchy," Monet sighed. "I was so abnoxious the past few days."

"You can say that again," Blink laughed.

"Hey!...well, I guess I deserved that," Monet started to laugh. "Remember when you teleported me to the Ogakor camp?"

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that," Blink said. "Well, I'm going to wash-up. See ya, Monet." Blink stood up and started to walk towards the lake. Gambit approached her.

"Blink, before you go for a swim, let me tell you something about Monet," Gambit said. From the tent, Monet could see Gambit and Blink talking. She wanted to tap into their conversation with her telepathy, but she decided not to.

"You really think she'll backstab me?" Blink said to Gambit. "Well, she did say trust was hard in this game yesterday. I see your point, Gambit." Gambit walked away and Blink walked towards the lake. Monet couldn't help it, so she started to read Blink's mind.

"Why is Monet still on?" Blink thought as she dived underwater. "She should be voted off."

"_Really_?" Monet said to herself as she read Blink's thoughts. Blink had no idea that Monet was reading her mind.

"She'll probably stab me in the back, just like I did to her," Blink said to herself. Monet then decided to stop reading Blink's mind.

"No! I won't think that," Blink thought. "I won't believe Gambit. Just because Monet is being nicer to me doesn't mean she'll stab me in the back! Gambit's wrong. Well, I have to get back to the tent so I can get more rest. I'll think about my decision then."

****Scene: The Ogakor Camp: Shadowcat, Rachel, Polaris, and Beast sitting in their bone-made shelter: 1:44 P.M.**

"I wonder if Kucha has a sturdy shelter like this?" Rachel said.

"They probably don't," Shadowcat replied. "We're lucky to have Marrow on our tribe."

"Yes we are," Beast agreed. "I can't believe it, 2 more Tribal Councils, and then Barramundi."

"I'm excited," Rachel said. "Of course, there is always that chance of getting voted off."

"Don't worry about it Ray," Shadowcat said.

"I got an idea. How about we try to get our mind off of the game for now?" Polaris suggested. "Lets just pretend we're on vacation."

"Now that's a good idea," Rachel agreed. The four planned to cook some rice and then go out for a swim.

**Day 21**

****Scene: Survivor Outback: The Immunity Challenge: 3:07 P.M.**

"Hello," Storm said as the two tribes walked up to her. "Today's Immunity Challenge is a simple race. However, in this challenge, your feet will be tied to the rest of your tribe's feet. This makes the race harder. You must run to that checkpoint overthere. That's when you can remove the ropes around your feet. Then, just climb up that ladder and grabbed the Immunity Idol. Note, everyone in your tribe must touch the Immunity Idol. The tribe that touches it first wins Immunity! No mutant powers. Everyone, get on your mutant power prevention bracelets." The tribes did what they were told. Pretty soon everyone had their feet tied to the rest of their tribe's feet.

"Survivors ready? Go!" Storm yelled.The two tribes started in a hurry.Both were itching to win Immunity.Kucha started to sprint ahead, but Blink fell.

"I' m sorry!I' m still weak," Blink cried.

"No time for apologies, chere," Gambit said.Kucha started to run again.Quicksilver sprinted ahead dragging the rest of Kucha with him.Though he didn' t have his mutant powers, he was still pretty fast.

"Come on, Ogakor!" Rachel yelled as she helped her tribe run.Beast started to bounce on ahead.Several Ogakor members fell, but Beast was still hopping.Ogakor was now ahead of Kucha.They were both approaching the checkpoint.Ogakor reached the checkpoint first and they started to remove the ropes. As Ogakor struggled to remove the ropes, Kucha removed them with ease. Kucha started to climb the ladder. At the last second, Ogakor removed the ropes and headed up the ladder. Gambit from Kucha touched the Immunity Idol, he had to wait for the rest of his tribe. Sadly, the entire Ogakor tribe made it up the ladder. They all put their hands on the Immunity Idol. Ogakor won Immunity.Kucha had to vote someone off.Ogakor celebrated as they grasped the Immunity Idol.

****Scene: Tribal Council Cliff: Tribal Council: 5:01 P.M.**

"You lost Immunity today.You do realize that if you lose Immunity again tomorrow, you will be at a disadvantage when it comes to Barramundi.Without any delay, we will vote someone out," Storm said.Blink, you re up first. Blink walked over to the podium and took a marker that was resting on it. She took a thin piece of paper and got ready to vote.

**The Voter's Choices

Blink votes Quicksilver. Blink's reason: "After viewing the situation, I realized that everyone is very important in this tribe.Scarlet Witch is the mother-figure in our tribe.Gambit is the manipulator, Rogue is the strength, Moonstar is the worker, Monet is the competitor, and Quicksilver' s conniving.When we get to the Barramundi Tribe, we 'll need everyone but Monet and Quicksilver.We 'll need Monet more because she 'll get Ogakor members angry, which helps us out.So, I 'm voting off Quicksilver."

Gambit votes Scarlet Witch.Gambit s reason: " Rogue, Moonstar and I decided to do this Tribal Council without an alliance.So, I 'm voting for Scarlet Witch.I had in the past.I hope this time my vote gets her off."

Rogue votes Quicksilver. Rogue's reason: "Ah decided that Blink should not be voted off.So, Quicksilver s getting mah vote."

Quicksilver votes Monet. Quicksilver's reason: "She' s very strong. No, not because of her mutant power, but because of her personality."

Scarlet Witch votes Blink. Scarlet Witch's reason: "I 'm sorry Blink.I' m only doing this because you aren' t feeling well."

Monet's vote is not shown.

Moonstar votes Monet. Moonstar's reason: "Rogue, Gambit, and I decided to do this Tribal Council without an alliance vote.So, I 'm voting off who I think should go. Who knows, Rogue and Gambit might also be voting for Monet. Well, whatever happens happens."

Storm walked over to the bucket and read the votes, "first vote: Quicksilver. Second vote, Scarlet Witch. Third vote, Quicksilver. Fourth vote, Monet. Fifth vote, Blink. Sixth vote, Blink. Seventh vote, Monet. 2 votes for Quicksilver, 2 votes for Monet, 2 votes for Blink, and 1 vote for Scarlet Witch. Okay, since we have more than a 2-person tie, everyone will vote again. You must choose either Monet, Quicksilver, and Blink. Monet, Quicksilver, and Blink can't vote for themselves, so they have two options. The rest of you have 3. Blink, you' re up," Storm said. Gambit walked back up to the podium to vote.

**The Voter's Choices

Blink votes Quicksilver. Blink's reason: "Same reason as last time."

Gambit votes Quicksilver.Gambit s reason: "If I can t get Scarlet Witch off, I 'll get her brother off."

Rogue votes Monet. Rogue's reason: "After thinking about it, we would do better without Monet."

Quicksilver votes Monet. Quicksilver's reason: "Out of Blink and Monet, I rather have Blink stay in the game."

Scarlet Witch votes Monet. Scarlet Witch's reason: "I 'm not going to vote Blink off again just because she is sick.So, I 'm voting off Monet."

Monet votes Quicksilver. Monet's reason: "Well, I decided to vote off Quicksilver instead of Blink. Sorry Quicksilver."

Moonstar's vote is not shown.

"Once the votes are tallied, the decision is final.First vote, Quicksilver.Second vote, Quicksilver. Third vote, Monet.Fourth, Monet. Fifth vote, Monet. Sixth vote, Quicksilver. Seventh vote, Monet. Monet, you have the most votes.It is time for you to go," Storm put out Monet s torch."The tribe has spoken." Monet walked off, and Storm looked back at the Kucha Tribe."If you win Immunity tomorrow, you are all going to Barramundi.If you lose, one more mutant will be voted out.You may all head back to camp."

TO BE CONTINUED

Scenes from the next 3 days:

"Looks like a sand storm is coming!" Beast yelled.

"Don' t worry, I got us covered!" Polaris yelled over the winds as she put a force-field around her tribe.

"Wait a minute, where s Rachel?!" Shadowcat cried.

"Rachel' s not here!" Cecilia yelled. " Oh my god!She 's caught in the storm! "

Please visit my web page at [http://www.geocities.com/coolkidjeff/][1]

You can also visit the FanFiction.net Survivor Voting History at  
[http://www.geocities.com/coolkidjeff/outbackvoting.html][2]

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/coolkidjeff/
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/coolkidjeff/survivor/outbackvoting.html



	8. Survivor: X-Men 2 -- days 22-24

untitled

**Survivor: X-Men**  
**days 22-24**

**Intro**

20 mutants were brought on a deserted Outback! There task is to outwit, outlast, and outplay their fellow tribe-mates. They are competing for 1,000,000 dollars and the pride of being the second annual winner of _Survivor: X-Men_! First annual winner Storm is the host of _Survivor: X-Men 2_. The object is to get along with their fellow tribe-mates, and prey not to get voted off every 3 days! You'll understand more as you read!

And, the two tribes are made of.......

**_The Kucha Tribe:_** Blink (AOA), Quicksilver, Thunderbird III, Cable, Gambit, Rogue, Monet, Moonstar, Scarlet Witch, and Husk. **_The Ogakor Tribe:_** Skin, Beast, Bishop, Sunspot, Cecilia Reyes, Psylocke, Rachel Summers, Shadowcat, Polaris, and Marrow. Let the game begin!  
  
**Day 22**

****Scene: The Kucha Camp: A Tribe Meeting: 10:48 A.M.**

"Everyone, I called this meeting for a specific reason. I like everyone in our tribe now. This is the tribe I would like to go far in the game with. I don't want to have to vote any one of you off," Quicksilver said. "We must win Immunity so we don't have to vote someone off."

"If we do win Immunity, we must stick together when it comes to Barramundi," Scarlet Witch added.

"Wanda's right. If we break up as a tribe, Ogakor will be able to vote us off with ease. And, it would be easier for them to vote us off if they have a one mutant advantage. So, we cannot let them win Immunity," Quicksilver continued.

"Everyone, we got the strength and the courage to beat Ogakor," Moonstar said. "Lets just make sure that a Kucha member wins this game, and not an Ogakor."

"A Kucha allumi will definitely win Survivor," Rogue said to reassure her tribe.

"Definitely," Blink nodded.

"Lets get breakfast ready. After breakfast, we're going to start training for the Immunity Challenge, and for Barramundi."

****Scene: The Ogakor Camp: Rachel and Shadowcat talking: 1:19 P.M.**

"If we win Immunity in the next 2 days, we'll make it to Barramundi," Shadowcat said. "And, the Charlie's Angels will too."

"Charlie's Angels?" Rachel asked. "Oh, you mean Psylocke, Cecilia, and Marrow."

"They have an alliance. They make it obvious. All they ever do is talk to each other," Shadowcat said.

"And, all we ever do is talk to each other."

"But, we're different. I mean, we have been close friends for the longest time."

"You got that right, kiddo," Rachel agreed.

"Hey Ray? Do you think you can tap into their conversation?"

"Kitty? Of course not!"

"Please Ray!"

"If I read the Charlie's Angels' conversation, then we'll just be sinking down to their level."

Shadowcat sighed, "I suppose you're right."

****Scene: The Kucha Camp: "Charlie's Angels" alliance meeting: 1:19 P.M.**

"Why do Rachel and Kitty keep staring at us?" Marrow wondered. "I think they know we have an alliance."

"Well, then we won't vote off whoever we want for the next Tribal Council. If we lose Immunity, we vote off either Rachel or Shadowcat," Psylocke said.

"We already realized that Rachel isn't as much of a threat," Cecilia said.

"So, we'll vote off Shadowcat."

"But what about Beast?" Marrow asked. "Last meeting, we also decided that Beast would be a huge threat when Barramundi takes place."

"Well, if we lose Immunity, we'll vote off either Beast or Shadowcat. If Beast does bad in the competition, we vote him off. If Shadowcat does bad in the challenge, then we vote her off," Psylocke concluded. "Deal?"

"Deal."

****Scene: The Ogakor Camp: Polaris and Beast discussing the game: 1:19 P.M.**

"No one trusts each other anymore," Polaris said to Beast as she started to make some rice. "The only one I trust is you."

"And I you," Beast replied. "Look at Marrow, Psylocke, and Cecilia. They're having a conversation while they're staring at Rachel and Shadowcat. And, Rachel and Kitty are staring right back at them."

"See what you get when you form alliances?" Polaris said. "You get trouble. Psylocke, Marrow, and Cecilia see Kitty and Rachel as threats, and the same thing vise-versa."

"Yup," Beast said. "I know this isn't right to say, but I think you and I will make it to Barramundi."

**Day 23**

****Scene: The Kucha Camp: The tribe sitting on the beach just before training: 11:04 A.M.**

"Hey, what's that off in the distance?" Quicksilver pointed.

"Just heavy winds. But, they're carrying sand!" Scarlet Witch said as she stood up. "They're coming our way!" The winds went past the tribe but bringing Scarlet Witch with them.

"It's all right. The winds are gone," Moonstar said. "But, where's Wanda?"

"Wanda?!" Quicksilver yelled.

"Scarlet Witch is missing!" Blink yelled. "Scarlet Witch? Wanda?!"

****Scene: The Ogakor Camp: The tribe looking off into the distance: 11:12 A.M.**

"Looks like a sand storm is coming!" Beast yelled.

"Don't worry, I got us covered!" Polaris yelled over the winds as she put a force-field around her tribe.

"Wait a minute, where's Rachel?!" Shadowcat cried.

"Rachel's not here!" Cecilia yelled. "Oh my god!She's caught in the storm!"

"Rachel come back!" Shadowcat yelled.

"I can't! I'm caught in it!" Rachel said telepathically to her tribe. The winds flew off and Rachel was gone. The tribe was left clueless. Then, a note flew in front of them.

"Rachel has been taken to the Tribal Council area. Everyone report there for the Immunity Challenge," Shadowcat read the note allowed.

"What are we waiting for? Lets go!"****

****Scene: Survivor Outback: The Immunity Challenge: 11:23 A.M.**

Carrying the same notes telling where their tribe-mates have been taken, Kucha and Ogakor walked up to Storm. Scarlet Witch and Rachel were sitting in cages on a hill.

"That sand storm was created by me," Storm said. "Welcome back. I didn't mean to alarm you. Anyway, this Immunity Challenge is about rescuing your tribe-mates. There are two forts. One is on the right side of your tribe-mate, and one is on the left. On the cage is the key to open the cage-door. Scarlet Witch and Rachel have been told not to open the door themselves. If they do, they'll lose Immunity for they're tribe. Anyway, this is a paint ball mission. You will use a paint ball gun to help you reach Rachel and Scarlet Witch. If you get hit by a paint ball, you are out of the challenge. The tribe that gets their tribe-mate back to their fort unharmed wins Immunity. No mutant powers allowed. Everyone, put on your mutant power prevention bracelets and head to your forts. In your forts are paint ball guns and armor." Everyone obeyed orders.

"Survivors ready? Go!" Storm yelled. Beast hopped out into the open heading towards Rachel. He ran behind a tree and he started shooting at some Kucha members. Moonstar ran towards the cage and she shot Beast's helmet. Beast was out of the challenge. Moonstar started to run up the hill but she was shot by Shadowcat. Moonstar walked off with paint on her leg. Cecilia, Marrow, and Psylocke ran towards the cage shooting at everything in sight. Together they got Quicksilver, Gambit, and Rogue out. Blink was the only one left on the Kucha tribe. She crawled on the sand and shot Cecilia and Marrow. They were out. Psylocke, Polaris, and Shadowcat were the only ones left on Ogakor. Blink jumped towards a tree and shot Shadowcat while doing it. Shadowcat was out. As Blink ran towards the cage she shot Polaris. Psylocke started shooting wildly. She missed Blink completely. When Psylocke started to shoot again, she realized that she was out of ammo. So, she made a break for the cage. Psylocke opened Rachel's cage and dragged her back to the Ogakor Fort. Just when Psylocke was about to reach her fort, she was shot in the butt by Blink. Blink unlocked Scarlet Witch's cage and ran her back to the Kucha fort. Kucha won Immunity.

"Great job Kucha!" Storm said. "You will all be going to Barramundi. As for you Ogakor, one of you will not make it to the Barramundi Tribe. I'll see you tomorrow night."

**Day 24**

****Scene: The Kucha Camp: Celebration: 12:52 P.M.**

"I caught a lot of fish to celebrate!" Moonstar cheered as she walked over to the campfire.

"Lets cook them already!" Blink said with a smile. "Wow, those look good."

"They better be! This is Kucha's big day!" Moonstar smiled.

"We did great. Especially you, Blink. We didn't think you'll win. You were the only one out there on our tribe," Quicksilver said.

"Excuse me? You are talking to the almighty Blink!" Blink laughed with a stuck-up personality.

"This is great. We are finally happy as a tribe," Scarlet Witch said.

"Yeah, usually there's always something wrong," Rogue said.

"Hmm...I wonder why that isn't happening this time? Oh yeah, that's right! Monet's gone!" Quicksilver laughed. The tribe started to make fun of their former tribe-mates and the game all together. It was going to be a long day.

****Scene: The Ogakor Camp: The tribe cooking rice: 1:42 P.M.**

"I thought for sure we would win," Psylocke sighed. "I almost had Rachel back to the fort."

"Yeah," Rachel agreed.

"Come on guys, lets just have a good lunch," Polaris said trying to cheer up her tribe.

"I don't feel like eating," Marrow said putting her face in her hands.

"This attitude won't get us anywhere!" Beast said. "With little hope, there is no way we'll survive in Barramundi."

"I guess so," Cecilia said.

"In a few hours, we will all head to Tribal Council. We, as Ogakor, proved something. We proved that we are strong and tuff! So, when the next mutant gets voted out, we will shake his or her hand and thank them for getting us this far," Beast said. "I don't care if it is me that gets voted off. I just want us to show that Ogakor cannot be pushed around by Kucha!"

"That's the spirit, Hank!" Shadowcat said.

"So when we go to Tribal Council, we will not look sad!" Beast said. "We'll show Storm that we can handle it. Understood?"

"Understood."

****Scene: Tribal Council Cliff: Tribal Council: 5:01 P.M.**

"After tonight, the two tribes will be equal," Storm said."Tomorrow, Barramundi forms. I'm sure you all want some rest after that exhausting Immunity Challenge. So, we'll get started right away. Psylocke, you're up."

**The Voter's Choices

Psylocke votes Rachel. Psylocke's reason: "After Beast's speech, we decided to do this Tribal Council honestly. Cecilia, Marrow, and I decided that if we continue to play the game with our alliance, it won't prove anything to Kucha. So, we broke up the alliance and told everyone in our tribe that. Now that we have everyone's trust back, we are playing the game honestly from here on out. So, I'm voting off who I think is the weakest in our tribe. And that's Rachel."

Cecilia Reyes votes Shadowcat. Cecilia's reason: "I see Shadowcat as a threat. Sorry Kitty."

Marrow votes Polaris. Marrow's reason: "I was going to vote off Beast, but I see him to much as a father-figure. So, I'm voting off Lorna instead."

Rachel Summers votes Cecilia. Rachel's reason: (no comment).

Shadowcat votes Psylocke. Shadowcat's reason: "I still don't trust Psylocke. Even if she did tell the entire tribe about her alliance with Cecilia and Marrow, I still don't trust her. She's getting my vote because nothing stops her from forming another alliance."

Polaris votes Cecilia. Polaris's reason: "I respect the fact that Psylocke, Cecilia, and Marrow told us about their alliance, but I don't respect the fact that they kept one all this time. Out of the three, I expected more from Cecilia. She should have told us sooner. So, I'm voting her off for that."

Beast votes Cecilia. Beast's reason: "Cecilia, this vote has nothing to do with you. It has to do with the tribe."

Storm walked over to the bucket and read the votes, "first vote: Rachel. Second vote, Shadowcat. Third vote, Polaris. Fourth vote, Cecilia. Fifth vote, Psylocke. Sixth vote, Cecilia. Seventh vote, Cecilia. 3 votes for Cecilia, 1 vote for Rachel, 1 vote for Shadowcat, 1 vote for Psylocke, and 1 vote for Polaris. Cecilia, it's time for you to go."

"Bye everyone. Destroy Kucha!" Cecilia said as she hugged everyone good-bye. She left the Tribal Council and the tribe looked somewhat satisfied and somewhat unsatisfied.

"Look around you. All of you will be in the Barramundi tribe tomorrow. You may all head back to camp and get some rest," Storm said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

TO BE CONTINUED

Scenes from the next 3 days:

NONE! JUST A MYSTERY TO LEAVE YOU HANGIN'!

Please visit my X-Men web page at [http://www.geocities.com/coolkidjeff/][1]

You can also visit the FanFiction.net Survivor Voting History at  
[http://www.geocities.com/coolkidjeff/outbackvoting.html][2]

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/coolkidjeff/
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/coolkidjeff/survivor/outbackvoting.html



	9. Survivor: X-Men 2 -- days 25-27

untitled

**Survivor: X-Men**  
**days 25-27**

**Intro**

20 mutants were brought on a deserted Outback! There task is to outwit, outlast, and outplay their fellow tribe-mates. They are competing for 1,000,000 dollars and the pride of being the second annual winner of _Survivor: X-Men_! First annual winner Storm is the host of _Survivor: X-Men 2_. The object is to get along with their fellow tribe-mates, and prey not to get voted off every 3 days! You'll understand more as you read!

And, the two tribes were made of.......

**_The Kucha Tribe:_** Blink (AOA), Quicksilver, Thunderbird III, Cable, Gambit, Rogue, Monet, Moonstar, Scarlet Witch, and Husk. **_The Ogakor Tribe:_** Skin, Beast, Bishop, Sunspot, Cecilia Reyes, Psylocke, Rachel Summers, Shadowcat, Polaris, and Marrow. Let the game begin!

Now, they are the Barramundi Tribe! This tribe consists of Blink (AOA), Quicksilver, Gambit, Rogue, Moonstar, Scarlet Witch, Beast, Psylocke, Rachel Summers, Shadowcat, Polaris, and Marrow.  
  
**Day 25**

****Scene: The Kucha Camp: A visit from Storm: 11:00 A.M.**

"Congratulations everyone," Storm flew down to the Kucha Tribe. "You are all going to Barramundi Beach right now. Follow this map to get there and be sure to check a bucket on the other side of the beach where mail will be placed. The Ogakor Tribe will also be on their way to Barramundi Beach. I must go and tell them," Storm flew off and she told the Ogakor Tribe the same thing. They were all headed towards Barramundi Beach.

****Scene: The Ogakor Camp: Heading towards Barramundi Beach: 11:19 A.M.**

"Okay....now we head east," Shadowcat said as she read the map. Rachel Summers flew above the trees and saw an aqua-colored flag. It read "P A R R A M U M D I".

"I see a flag that says Parramumdi!" Rachel said.

"That could be Barramundi! Squint your eyes, Rachel!" Shadowcat said. Rachel squinted her eyes and made out  
"B A R R A M U N D I."

"It _does_ say Barramundi! We found the beach! It's over those trees!" Rachel yelled. Polaris created force-fields around everyone and flew them up to Rachel. Together, the tribe flew towards Barramundi beach.

****Scene: Barramundi Beach: Kucha waiting for Ogakor: 11:38 A.M.**

"I see them!" Blink cheered. The Ogakor Tribe flew down to Barramundi Beach. Then, Storm came flying down.

"Good job everyone. You have found Barramundi Beach. You are now official Barramundians. You are no longer Ogakor and Kucha. For your first task, you have to build a new camp and look for a huge crate around this beach. Inside that crate is fishing gear, water-proof matches, blankets, some food, and a lot more!" Storm flew off again.

"She comes and goes so quickly," Blink said. Shadowcat laughed.

"May I suggest that we split up into groups of two and search the beach?" Beast said. "The groups should consist of one Ogakor member and one Kucha. That way, Ogakor members and Kucha members can bond. Even though we pretty much know everyone here."

"But, that is still a great idea," Scarlet Witch said.

"I'll go with Blink," Shadowcat said.

"I'll go with Moonstar," Rachel said.

"Rogue, do you want to go with me?" Psylocke asked.

"Sure."

"I'll go with Gambit!" Marrow said with a smile.

"Ah, chere....sure, I guess."

"I'll go with Lorna," Quicksilver said. Polaris walked over to him.

"So, I guess I am partnered up with you, Wanda," Beast smiled.

"Not a problem," Scarlet Witch said back to Beast.

****Scene: Barramundi Beach: Scarlet Witch and Beast searching for the crate: 12:18 P.M.**

"Good thing camp was already set up," Scarlet Witch said with a shiver.

"You're not too happy about sleeping in a bone made shelter, huh?" Beast said.

"The idea doesn't excite me. But, I respect the fact that Marrow went through all that trouble to build huts. I like the idea that we can sleep in separate huts," Scarlet Witch said. "Well, there is no sign of the crate here."

**Scene shifts to another side of the beach where Blink and Shadowcat search for the crate

"I think I found it!" Blink said as she picked up a box-shaped rock. "Never mind. Just a rock."

"Blink! I found it!" Shadowcat smiled. "I found the crate!"

"Cool! Lets go find Rachel so she can contact everyone telepathically and tell them the news!"

"No need to find her. All I have to do is think her name. We're psychically connected," Shadowcat said. "Rachel!" Shadowcat thought.

"Yes, Kitty?" Rachel said back telepathically.

"I found the crate! Tell everyone to head back to the Barramundi Camp!" Shadowcat said.

"All right, kiddo!"

"Lets go back to Barramundi Beach, Blink."

"Okay!"

****Scene: Barramundi Beach: Opening the crate: 1:05 P.M.**

"Look! Fruits, vegetables, and fresh fish!" Shadowcat said as she opened the crate.

"And blankets, waterproof matches, a tent!" Marrow continued.

"We really don't need the tent, but this is great!" Psylocke cheered.

"There's a note," Quicksilver said as he picked it up. "Good job Barramundians. You have found the crate. In two days, you will report near the Tribal Council for an Immunity Challenge. One gets Immunity. Good luck."

**Day 26**

****Scene: Barramundi Beach: Moonstar getting ready to fish: 7:48 A.M.**

"Why are you up so early?" Polaris asked.

"I'm going to fish," Moonstar said. "I thought it would be nice to surprise everyone at breakfast."

"I'll help," Polaris said as they started to load the boat.

"I'm so glad that we got a free boat. I was so surprised when I saw it just sitting here," Moonstar said. "I didn't like to go out swimming to catch fish all the time."

"Yeah, it is good that we have a boat," Polaris said as they took off. "Do you think that everyone in Ogakor will vote against Kucha? And everyone in Kucha will vote against Ogakor?"

"Most likely," Moonstar said.

"Yeah, I suppose."

****Scene: Barramundi Beach: The Barramundi Tribe finishing breakfast: 9:16 A.M.**

"Thank you for the breakfast. It was great," Psylocke said as she walked over to Marrow who was swimming in the lake. Psylocke jumped in.

"Marrow, Polaris is getting too friendly with Moonstar. Do you think she forgot everything Beast said?" Psylocke asked.

"Maybe. I think we should form an alliance again. If everyone trusted one another like they said, Cecilia wouldn't have been voted off," Marrow whispered.

"You're right. You and I will have an alliance. But, only until we know we are safe," Psylocke said back.

"Agreed. Who will we vote off?"

"Lets vote off Polaris. If Kucha votes for Polaris, and if we vote for her, we are safe and Polaris is gone."

****Scene: Barramundi Beach: Gambit, Rogue, and Moonstar talking: 9:18 A.M.**

"Psylocke and Marrow are talking in the lake," Gambit whispered.

"They keep pointing at former Kucha members," Rogue said.

"Do you think they're deciding who should be voted off?" Moonstar asked.

"Most likely," Polaris said as she walked over to Gambit, Rogue, and Moonstar.

"Lorna?" Rogue said in surprise.

"Marrow, Cecilia, and Psylocke had an alliance back in Ogakor. We voted off Cecilia," Polaris said.

"And, they're planning to vote one of Kucha off," Gambit said. Polaris walked away. Gambit laughed, "that alliance is not a surprise. So, what are we going to do. Sink down to Ogakor's level and form an alliance with our entire tribe? Or, just play the game with our simple alliance?"

"I prefer option 1," Moonstar said.

"Ah do, too. But lets do option 2 so our former Kucha members won't see us as threats."  
  
**Day 27**

****Scene: Survivor Outback: The Immunity Challenge: 4:30 P.M.**

"Hello Barramundians! Are you ready for your first Immunity Challenge as a new tribe?" Storm said as the Barramundi Tribe walked up to her.

"We are," Blink cheered.

"Okay then. This Immunity Challenge is all about search. Inside that hut about a mile away is 16 keys. 12 of those keys will help you get out of the backdoor. If the key you found fits inside the key whole you may head outside. When you reach outside, you crawl under a tunnel and climb one of the three trees there. You then grab the vine on the tree and swing into the ocean. The first mutant to touch the ocean wins Immunity. If your key does not fit in the key whole and you still go out the backdoor, you are disqualified. After all, a door made out of leaves and tree limbs cannot be locked. And, when you reach the water you have to show me your key. Your key will win you Immunity. If you have the wrong key, you lose. Mutant powers are allowed to slow down your opponents and help you," Storm explained. "Survivors ready? Go!"

Quicksilver sprinted towards the hut. He was the first one there. Everyone else soon got there. Gambit was the second one in the hut. He immediately found a key while everyone else continued to search.

"Being a former thief helps, eh?" Gambit taunted as he put the key in the key whole. The key fit perfectly. Gambit opened the door and closed it behind him. He crawled through the tunnel and ran towards the trees. As he started to climb the tree, Moonstar and Rachel Summers were coming up from behind him. Rachel used her telekinesis to stop Gambit from jumping off the tree. Rachel flew up to another tree and grabbed the vine. As she swung off the tree the vine broke due to Scarlet Witch's hexing powers. Scarlet Witch climbed up the tree and grabbed another vine. As she started to swing, Moonstar landed in the water.

"Where's your key, Dani?" Storm asked. Moonstar showed Storm the key. Storm smiled, "Here you go," Storm said handing Moonstar the Immunity necklace. Everyone walked over.

"Moonstar won Immunity. She cannot be voted off. As for the rest of you, you all can be. Lets head to Tribal Council."

****Scene: Tribal Council Cliff: Tribal Council: 5:01 P.M.**

"Everyone, this is your first Tribal Council as Barramundi. You cannot vote for Moonstar," Storm said. "Moonstar, how does it feel to win Immunity?"

"Great! Now I know I'll last for another 3 days," Moonstar smiled.

"Polaris, how do you think the merging of the two tribes is going?" Storm asked.

"Okay. We are getting along great."

"With that, it is time to vote. Blink, you're up!" Storm said. Blink walked over to the podium and got ready to vote.

**The Voter's Choices

Blink votes Psylocke. Blink's reason: "Psylocke seems to be really conniving She's more conniving than Quicksilver! We don't need her in our tribe."

Polaris votes Psylocke. Polaris's reason: "Barramundi will do better without her."

Gambit votes Psylocke. Gambit's reason: "From what Polaris said, Psylocke formed an alliance before. Psylocke's a threat."

Rogue votes Psylocke. Rogue's reason: "Psylocke's a threat. If she forms another alliance against us, Kucha is in trouble."

Quicksilver votes Rachel Summers. Quicksilver's reason: (no comment)

Scarlet Witch votes Rachel Summers. Scarlet Witch's reason: (no comment)

Beast votes Quicksilver. Beast's reason: "This seems to be the only way to go."

Shadowcat's vote is not shown.

Moonstar votes Psylocke. Moonstar's reason: "We can do without an alliance leader."

Rachel Summers votes Quicksilver. Rachel's reason: "No real reason."

Psylocke's vote is not shown.

Marrow votes Polaris. Marrow's reason: "It was decided by me and Psylocke to vote off Polaris. So, that's what we are going to do. I guess we forgot about what Beast said."

Storm walked over to the bucket and looked at the Barramundi Tribe, "Once the votes are tallied the decision is final. The mutant will be asked to leave the outback immediately. I'll read the votes. First vote, Polaris. Second vote, Psylocke. Third vote, Psylocke. Fourth vote, Psylocke. Fifth vote, Rachel. Sixth vote, Rachel. Seventh vote, Quicksilver. Eighth vote, Quicksilver. Ninth vote, Psylocke. Tenth vote, Quicksilver. Eleventh vote, Polaris. The first mutant voted out of the Barramundi Tribe is...Psylocke," Storm said as she read the last vote. "5 votes for Psylocke, 3 votes for Quicksilver, 2 votes for Polaris, and 2 votes for Rachel Summers. Psylocke, it's time for you to go. Please bring me your torch," Storm said. "The tribe has spoken." Storm put out the fire and Psylocke walked off.

"Psylocke was the first mutant voted out of the Barramundi Tribe," Storm said. "You may all head back to camp."

TO BE CONTINUED

Scenes from the next 3 days:

"A Reward Challenge? Tomorrow?" Marrow asked. "That's so cool!"

"Yeah, the rewards are 3 pizza pies and soft drinks!" Blink cheered.

"This is going to be great!"

Please visit my web page at [http://www.geocities.com/coolkidjeff/][1]

You can also visit The FanFiction.net Survivor Voting History at  
[http://www.geocities.com/coolkidjeff/outbackvoting.html][2]

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/coolkidjeff/
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/coolkidjeff/survivor/outbackvoting.html



	10. Survivor: X-Men 2 -- days 28-30

untitled

**Survivor: X-Men**  
**days 28-30**

**Intro**

20 mutants were brought on a deserted Outback! There task is to outwit, outlast, and outplay their fellow tribe-mates. They are competing for 1,000,000 dollars and the pride of being the second annual winner of _Survivor: X-Men_! First annual winner Storm is the host of _Survivor: X-Men 2_. The object is to get along with their fellow tribe-mates, and prey not to get voted off every 3 days! You'll understand more as you read!

And, the two tribes were made of.......

**_The Kucha Tribe:_** Blink (AOA), Quicksilver, Thunderbird III, Cable, Gambit, Rogue, Monet, Moonstar, Scarlet Witch, and Husk. **_The Ogakor Tribe:_** Skin, Beast, Bishop, Sunspot, Cecilia Reyes, Psylocke, Rachel Summers, Shadowcat, Polaris, and Marrow. Let the game begin!

Now, they are the Barramundi Tribe! This tribe consists of Blink (AOA), Quicksilver, Gambit, Rogue, Moonstar, Scarlet Witch, Beast, Psylocke, Rachel Summers, Shadowcat, Polaris, and Marrow.

**Author's Note:** Okay, I'll admit it! Trepidatio figured it out. Last chapter's_ Survivor: X-Men 2_ Immunity Challenge was used in _Survivor: X-Men 1_. It was just that I had to get off the computer in a couple minutes. And, once I start a _Survivor: X-Men_ story, I feel like I have to finish it. So, I used an Immunity Challenge from the last _Survivor: X-Men _because I had little time. Don't worry, it won't happen again.  
  
**Day 28**

****Scene: Barramundi Beach: Marrow thinking over things: 9:18 A.M.**

"First Cecilia, then Psylocke? Am I next?" Marrow thought. "Oh, I hope not. I got to bond more with other mutants. I don't want to get voted off."

"Hey Sarah! What are ya doin' up here all alone?" Rogue flew towards Marrow.

"Thinking over things."

"Well, ah was on mah way to check the mail. Do ya wanna come?"

"Sure," Marrow said. Rogue grabbed Marrow's hand and flew towards the "mail tree." Rogue landed right next to the tree and she let go of Marrow. Rogue removed her glove due to the heat.

"Lets get this to the rest of the tribe," Marrow took the letter inside the bucket on the tree. Rogue and Marrow headed back to camp. When they got there, everyone was eager to find out what the mail said. Rogue handed the mail to Quicksilver.

"Tomorrow is your first Reward Challenge so be brave. The rewards go to the mutant who can travel through a large cave. If you back out, the reward is lost for you. If you make it out, 3 pizza pies and soft drinks are waiting for you!" Quicksilver read it allowed.

"A Reward Challenge? Tomorrow?" Marrow asked. "That's so cool!"

"Yeah, the rewards are 3 pizza pies and soft drinks!" Blink cheered.

"This is going to be great!"

****Scene: Barramundi Beach: Polaris and Blink talking: 11:42 A.M.**

"Everyone's so excited about tomorrow," Blink said. "I haven't seen my tribe this excited since Monet left!"

"I'm kind of excited, too," Polaris said. "I miss home."

"Don't say that in front of the rest of the tribe. They might use that as an excuse to vote you off," Blink said. "Besides, how can you miss hatred and fear from humans when you got fellow mutants here?"

"I don't know," Polaris sighed.

"Lorna, trust me! You'll feel so much better tomorrow when you win that reward!"

"Me? Win the reward? No way! I won't be able to!"

"Be positive, Lorna! You might win!"

**Scene shifts to Rachel and Shadowcat

"No offense to Blink, but she is being really perky," Rachel moaned as she watched Blink jump several times while talking to Polaris.

"She's just glad she's here," Shadowcat answered.

"I guess," Rachel said. "You know we are at a disadvantage, right?"

"Yeah. Now that Psylocke is gone, Kucha has a one-mutant lead over us," Shadowcat sat down. "And, now that Polaris is bonding with Blink, that doesn't help. What if Lorna sides with Kucha?"

"If she does, we are in even more trouble," Rachel said.

"Lets go get Lorna away from Blink."

"No. Lets get someone from Kucha to join us. But who?"

"Not Rogue, she'll know what we are trying to do. Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver are together as it is. Gambit will manipulate his way around us. Moonstar wouldn't join," Shadowcat said as she narrowed down the list.

"Wait a minute. If Quicksilver gets voted off, Scarlet Witch is all alone. That means 2 less Kucha and 1 more Ogakor. Quicksilver will be gone, and we'll invite Scarlet Witch to join us. I think we got this won."

**Day 29**

****Scene: Barramundi Beach: The Reward Challenge: 12:22 P.M.**

"Hello everybody. Welcome to you first Reward Challenge. I bet you all want some pizza, huh?" Storm said. The tribe nodded. "Your task is to go through that cave. If you back out, you lose. If you make it out, you win. In front of the cave, are 11 flashlights. The batteries are purposely very low. So, don't keep the flashlight on when you don't need it to be. In side the cave are different tunnels. Each tunnel has a name on it. You must go through the tunnel that says your name and only that tunnel. Mutant powers are allowed. Survivors ready? Go!" Storm yelled. The survivors ran up to the cave and grabbed their flashlights. They ran into the cave.

"Shadowcat," Rachel Summers read one of the labels inside the cave. Rachel contacted Shadowcat telepathically, "Kitty, this is your tunnel!" Rachel shined the light on herself and Shadowcat ran towards her.

"Thanks, Ray," Shadowcat said turning on her flashlight. Rachel turned off her flashlight and continued to look for her tunnel.

"Oh no! My flashlight!" Blink yelled as she ran through her cave. Blink took out a dart and put lavender energy into it so she could have some light. She walked up to the end of the tunnel and tried to make her way through. There was no exit for her. She read a sign at the end of the tunnel. It said, "This message is for Blink. Blink, use your teleportation ability to teleport yourself outside."

**Scene shifts to Polaris using her magnetic abilities to create force-fields around herself

"Bats! Everywhere!" Polaris thought as she created another force-field around herself. "Oh! There's the exit!" Polaris started to fly towards it.

**Scene shifts to Marrow using her bones to her advantage

"This sucks!" Marrow thought as she created a fence made of bones on the outside of her. Arrows with soft-cushioning at the end were shooting at her.

"These dumb arrows are slowing me down!" Marrow threw bones in the wholes that the arrows were coming from. "Well, that's the end of them! Now time to leave this tunnel!"

**Scene shifts to Beast hopping over several obstacles

"Very clever. It appears that all the tunnels were made specifically for us. My tunnel is testing my agility," Beast thought as he jumped over a large rock. Beast jumped to the top of the tunnel and started to crawl out the cave.

**Scene shifts to Storm waiting on the other side of the cave

"I won!" Blink cheered as she teleported outside of the cave.

"Sorry, Blink. But Shadowcat beat you to it," Storm said.

"My tunnel's walls were really wide and thick. It was hard to phase through them," Shadowcat said. The rest of the tribe came out of the cave.

"Kitty, how would you like to invite someone to join you for pizza?" Storm asked.

"Really? Cool! I'll bring Rachel," Shadowcat said.

"Me?" Rachel said with a smile.

"Okay. Shadowcat, Rachel, come with me," Storm said. "The rest of you can sadly head back to camp."

****Scene: Barramundi Beach: Pizza time: 12:58 P.M.**

"I'll leave you two be," Storm said as she gave Shadowcat and Rachel their pizzas and sodas. Storm flew off.

"Wow! This is great! Real chairs, a real table, pizza! Pepsi! I can't believe it!" Rachel cheered. "Thanks for bringing me."

"No prob, Ray. I guess we should talk about Tribal Council," Shadowcat said.

"Yeah. But, we already decided. Lets just enjoy this reward without thinking of the game," Rachel said.

"Okay," Shadowcat nodded.

**Day 30**

****Scene: Survivor Outback: Immunity Challenge: 3:02 P.M.**

"Welcome back everyone for another challenge," Storm said. "However, this one is for Immunity. You will all run through that forest. There are small beams everywhere that you can't see. If you step in the beam, you'll hear a sound. The beam will become visible. That means you are out of the game. The last one in the forest wins Immunity. Just be sure to run around the forest and don't run into the beams. If you step out of the forest before the game is over, you are out. No mutant powers. Put on your mutant power prevention collars. Survivors ready? GO!" The Survivors ran into the forest. Beast walked into one direction and stepped through an invisible beam. An alarm sounded and the red beam became visible. Beast was out. Marrow was walking passed several rocks. She was about to take another step when she saw two flashlight looking items on the ground.

"Ah ha, a beam!" Marrow said walking past it. As time went by, only Quicksilver, Gambit, and Rogue were in the game.

"Oh no!" Rogue said as she ran through a beam. Gambit jumped over several beams that he targeted earlier. Quicksilver decided to follow Gambit so he would be safe too. Before Quicksilver realized it, Gambit was out of sight. Without realizing it, Quicksilver stepped out of the forest. Gambit won Immunity.

"Yes!" Gambit yelled.

"Good job, Gambit," Storm said. "It is time to report to Tribal Council. Gambit cannot be voted off. Lets go."****

****Scene: Tribal Council Cliff: Tribal Council: 5:19 P.M.**

"That Immunity challenge lasted for about 2 hours and 17 minutes. Gambit, was able to survive that time. The rest of you weren't. It is time to vote someone off. Blink, you're up," Storm said. 

**The Voter's Choices

Blink votes Marrow. Blink's reason: "I know she isn't a threat anymore since Psylocke's gone, but I'm giving her my vote anyway."

Polaris votes Rogue. Polaris's reason: "After talking to Blink, I remembered that Rogue was part of the final two last game. I just want to be safe, so I'm voting her off."

Gambit votes Marrow. Gambit's reason: (no comment)

Rogue votes Marrow. Rogue's reason: (no comment)

Quicksilver votes Rachel Summers. Quicksilver's reason: "I voted for her last time, I'm voting for her again."

Scarlet Witch votes Rachel Summers. Scarlet Witch's reason: "It just seems right to vote her off."

Beast votes Quicksilver. Beast's reason: "Same reason as last time."

Shadowcat's vote is not shown.

Moonstar votes Marrow. Moonstar's reason: "No real reason."

Rachel Summers votes Quicksilver. Rachel's reason: "I'm sticking to my plan with Shadowcat."

Marrow votes Polaris. Marrow's reason: "For Psylocke, I'm going to vote off Polaris just like she wanted."

Storm walked over to the bucket and looked at the Barramundi Tribe, "Once the votes are tallied the decision is final. The mutant will be asked to leave the outback immediately. I'll read the votes. First vote, Marrow. Second vote, Rogue. Third vote, Marrow. Fourth vote, Marrow. Fifth vote, Rachel. Sixth vote, Rachel. Seventh vote, Quicksilver. Eighth vote, Quicksilver. Ninth vote, Marrow. Tenth vote, Quicksilver. Eleventh vote, Polaris. 4 votes for Marrow, 3 votes for Quicksilver, 2 votes for Rachel Summers, 1 vote for Polaris, and 1 vote for Rogue. Marrow, it's time for you to go. Please bring me your torch," Storm said. "The tribe has spoken." Storm put out the fire on Marrow's torch. Marrow waved good-bye and walked off.

"Marrow was the second mutant voted out of the Barramundi Tribe," Storm said. "You may all head back to camp."

TO BE CONTINUED

Scenes from the next 3 days:

"Wanda, have you noticed Kitty's behavior lately?"

"Yes, Gambit. She seems to be teamed up with Rachel."

"They probably have an alliance. They trust you, chere. Why don't you go talk to them?" Gambit asked.

"Me?" Scarlet Witch said. "Sure Gambit--I guess."

Please visit my X-Men web page at [http://www.geocities.com/coolkidjeff/][1]

**And, now there is a Survivor: X-Men site! Go check it out!**  
[http://www.geocities.com/coolkidjeff/survivor/index.html][2]

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/coolkidjeff/
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/coolkidjeff/survivor/outbackvoting.html



	11. Survivor: X-Men 2 -- days 31-33

untitled

**Survivor: X-Men**  
**days 31-33**

**Intro**

20 mutants were brought on a deserted Outback! There task is to outwit, outlast, and outplay their fellow tribe-mates. They are competing for 1,000,000 dollars and the pride of being the second annual winner of _Survivor: X-Men_! First annual winner Storm is the host of _Survivor: X-Men 2_. The object is to get along with their fellow tribe-mates, and prey not to get voted off every 3 days! You'll understand more as you read!

And, the two tribes were made of.......

**_The Kucha Tribe:_** Blink (AOA), Quicksilver, Thunderbird III, Cable, Gambit, Rogue, Monet, Moonstar, Scarlet Witch, and Husk. **_The Ogakor Tribe:_** Skin, Beast, Bishop, Sunspot, Cecilia Reyes, Psylocke, Rachel Summers, Shadowcat, Polaris, and Marrow. Let the game begin!

Now, they are the Barramundi Tribe! This tribe consists of Blink (AOA), Quicksilver, Gambit, Rogue, Moonstar, Scarlet Witch, Beast, Psylocke, Rachel Summers, Shadowcat, Polaris, and Marrow.

**Author's Note:** Sorry about not putting more _Survivor: X-Men 2_ fics up. Due to school work and all I didn't have a lot of time. Anyway, here's a new story and I hope it makes up for the delay of _Survivor: X-Men 2_ fics. I recommend to put me on _Author Alert _so you'll know when new chapters are up.  
  
**Day 31**

****Scene: Barramundi Beach: Polaris, Blink, and Beast: 9:48 A.M.**

"I'm so tired," Blink moaned.

"Didn't sleep well?" Polaris asked.

"How could I with all that rain pouring down...not to mention Beast snoring," Blink laughed.

"I don't snore."

"Yes you do, Hank. All the men do. _Only_ the women don't snore," Polaris made a joke.

"Well, at least the men could camp out without a bone-shelter," Beast joked back.

"_Really_? Then why don't you and the rest of the _men_ leave the bone-shelter for us women?" Polaris mocked.

"I'm game," Quicksilver said as he came out of the bone-hut. "But, since Marrow isn't here anymore, you should be forced to leave the bone-hut, too."

"Fine!" Blink said.

"What?" Moonstar asked as she came out of the bone-hut. "No way! I like this hut! Besides, it will be easier for the men! There's only 3 of them!"

"So, what's your point?" Gambit asked.

"There's 7 women!" Moonstar said back.

"That is unfair," Rogue said.

"I think we should forget about the entire bet," Polaris suggested.

"Why? You ain't _woman_ enough for the challenge?" Quicksilver mocked.

"_Excuse_ me? He did not just say that!" Rogue said.

"You couldn't survive without the bone-structure for two nights!" Gambit mocked.

"Yes we could!" Rachel Summers said.

"Yeah!" Shadowcat nodded.

"Are you sure we can trust all of them in one hut together?" Quicksilver whispered to Beast and Gambit.

"Pietro!" Scarlet Witch scolded.

"That's it! We're definitely going to win this bet now. Lets go ladies. We have a hut to build," Rachel Summers ordered.

"Fine! I bet ours will be stronger," Quicksilver yelled back.

"If you're so confident, lets make the bet for 4 days!" Rachel Summers yelled back.

"How about 6?"

"8!"

"10!" Quicksilver and Rachel Summers kept shouting out numbers to one another.

"Fine! 10 days!" Rachel said. "Lets go, girls."

****Scene: Barramundi Beach: The men's hut in the making: 10:07 A.M.**

"Are you sure this is a wise decision?" Beast asked.

"Yes," Quicksilver nodded.

"I guess so," Beast said. "I rather not do this, but-"

"We have to show the women that we can! There's 3 of us left. If we don't prove ourselves to them, they might find us useless," Quicksilver said.

"We're being useless right now by sinking down to their level," Beast stated.

"He's right," Gambit agreed. "But, what we started has t'be completed."

"That's right," Quicksilver said as he placed the final tree branch on top of the hut.

****Scene: Barramundi Beach: Shadowcat sharing her thoughts: 11:27 A.M.**

"This game is becoming harder. I think it is time I took matters into my own hands," Shadowcat said. "Even if that means to break my alliance with Rachel behind her back. I need to become more aggressive in this game. If I stay innocent with Rachel, I'm sure to get voted off. I can't play this game like the _cute_ and _sweet_ Kitty Pryde would. I have to change if I want to win."

****Scene: Barramundi Beach: Moonstar, Rogue, and Blink fishing: 12:09 P.M.**

"I can't believe how much we've been through," Blink said as she helped paddle out deeper into the lake.

"Here's a good fishing spot," Moonstar said. The boat stopped.

"Ah can't either," Rogue said back to Blink. "The game was so much easier last year. This time it is harder."

"I agree," Moonstar nodded. Gambit started to swim towards the boat.

"Hey girls," Gambit said with a smile.

"Hey, Remy," Rogue said back. "Take this spear and start fishin'."

"Yes, ma'am!"

**Scene shifts to Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver talking

"Look at Blink, hanging out with 3 of the final four last game," Quicksilver sulked. "She's a serious competitor."

"She's smart."

"I know," Quicksilver agreed. "Hanging out with them. That's a smart move."

"I don't mean that, Pietro. I mean she's smart. She's getting along with everyone well. She knows the way this game works," Scarlet Witch said.

"That's why we should vote her out," Quicksilver pointed out.

"I didn't mean it that way!" Scarlet Witch took a seat on the sand. "Pietro, can you stop playing this game so...so...anxiously?"

"Anxiously?"

"Well, anxiously isn't the word...but, you know what I mean. Just cool it a bit, okay?" Scarlet Witch said.

"Fine. I guess."

****Scene: Barramundi Beach: Gambit approaching Scarlet Witch: 1:01 P.M.**

"Wanda, have you noticed Kitty's behavior lately?"

"Yes, Gambit. She seems to be teamed up with Rachel."

"They probably have an alliance. They trust you, chere. Why don't you go talk to them?" Gambit asked.

"Me?" Scarlet Witch said. "Sure Gambit--I guess." Gambit walked away.

"I guess I could ask them...but no. That is not the kind of person I am," Scarlet Witch thought. "If Gambit wants to know, he has to find out for himself."

****Scene: Barramundi Beach: Beast and Polaris getting the mail: 1:09 P.M.**

"Another letter," Beast said taking the letter out of the mail-bucket. He handed it to Polaris.

"_Survivor: X-Men_ is a tough game. Deep in the jungle, lies secrets to shame. What you've been saying behind your tribe-mates backs might be revealed. Win the reward, and let your anger be healed," Polaris said.

"They can't make us read what others been saying about us!" Beast complained. "It's not right."

**Day 32**

****Scene: Barramundi Beach: The Reward Challenge: 2:02 P.M.**

"Everyone, next to the jungle you see arrows pointing in different directions. Those arrows have your names on it. You must head towards the direction of your arrow. After running in the jungle, you'll see two sets of arrows for each of you. One points left, another points right. On the arrows are quotes your tribe-mates said, or didn't say at all. If you think your tribe-mate wouldn't say something like that, head in the direction of what you think your tribe-mate would've said. At the end of the course is an idol with your name on it. Bring the idol back to me and you win the reward. Put on the mutant power prevention collars," Storm explained. "Survivors ready? GO!" All the Survivors ran into the jungle following their arrows. Quicksilver was the first one to reach 2 arrows with quotes.

"Pietro's being too aggressive. Next Tribal Council I might vote him off--Scarlet Witch," Quicksilver read the left arrow. Then he read the right. "If Pietro keeps up his attitude, I'm forming an alliance against him--Scarlet Witch."

"Wanda would never form an alliance against me! She might vote for me. I have to tell her not too. Well, I guess I have to run left," Quicksilver said.

**Scene shifts to Rachel Summers

"I'm breaking up my alliance with Rachel behind her back--Shadowcat," Rachel read the left sign. Then she read the right, "Rachel and I are going all the way!--Shadowcat."

"Definitely the right arrow! Shadowcat would never stab me in the back!" Rachel laughed as she ran right. After a couple minutes, Rachel completed her course but saw no idol.

"I must've made a mistake," Rachel said. "I probably did in the third or fourth arrow. I couldn't have made a mistake on the first arrow...unless if Kitty is planning to break up our alliance behind my back!"

**Scene shifts to Blink

"Last arrow," Blink thought. She read the left arrow, "I can't wait for Rogue, Gambit, and Moonstar to stab Blink in the back! They said they would if she made it to Barramundi--Monet."

"That's a lie," Blink thought. She then read the right arrow, "For some odd reason, ah didn't trust Blink in the past. Ah'm starting to trust her a little more though, but not much. Ah won't let her get down to the Final Four--Rogue."

"Oh my God! Which answer is it? I guess I'll head right," Blink ran right and saw the idol with her name on it.

"No! I guessed right! Rogue doesn't trust me," Blink sighed. She was upset. "Rogue doesn't trust me," Blink grabbed the Idol and started to run back to Storm.

**Scene shifts to Storm outside the jungle

"I got it right here!" Quicksilver yelled as he ran to Storm waving the Idol.

"Good job, Pietro. You won the Reward," Storm said. The Survivors walked back to Storm. Storm looked at Quicksilver, "a jacuzzi and a warm bed await you, Quicksilver. As for the rest of you. You can all sadly head back to camp."

**Day 33**

****Scene: Survivor Outback: Immunity Challenge: 3:02 P.M.**

"Welcome back everyone for another challenge," Storm said. "However, this one is for Immunity. This is a spear-throwing archery challenge. First, you will all throw a spear. The 4 mutants that throw the spear the farthest move onto the next round. Those 4 mutants will shoot an arrow at a target. The mutant that comes the closest to the center wins Immunity. No mutant powers. Put on your mutant power prevention collars. Survivors ready? Throw!" The Survivors threw the spears. Beast, Rogue, Blink, and Moonstar threw the spears the farthest. Gambit was only an inch away from beating Beast.

"Next is archery. Beast, you're up first," Storm said. Beast shot the arrow and it landed close to the bullseye. Rogue was next and she missed the target. Moonstar shot the arrow and it landed right next to Beast's. Blink was up next. She shot the arrow and hit the target right in the center. She won Immunity.

"YES! I did it!" Blink cheered.

"Awesome shooting, Blink," Storm said. "It is time to report to Tribal Council. Blink cannot be voted off. Lets go."

****Scene: Tribal Council Cliff: Tribal Council: 5:19 P.M.**

"Blink won Immunity. So, lets started with the Immunity winner," Storm said.

"I'm always the first to vote," Blink joked.

**The Voter's Choices

Blink votes Rogue. Blink's reason: "If Rogue's planning to vote against me, I have to get her off."

Polaris votes Quicksilver. Polaris's reason: "After learning from that Reward Challenge that Quicksilver sees me, Blink, and Beast as threats, I have to vote him off."

Gambit votes Rachel Summers. Gambit's reason: (no comment)

Rogue votes Rachel Summers. Rogue's reason: (no comment)

Quicksilver votes Moonstar. Quicksilver's reason: "I mostly see Polaris, Blink, and Beast as threats. But since Moonstar has votes against her, I'm voting her off."

Scarlet Witch votes Gambit. Scarlet Witch's reason: "It just seems right to vote him off."

Beast votes Gambit. Beast's reason: "No real reason."

Shadowcat votes Rachel Summers. Shadowcat's reason: "Nothing against you, Ray. This is all strategy! You know I love you like a sister. Please don't be mad when you discover I voted against you. But in order for me to stay on, I have to vote you off."

Moonstar votes Quicksilver. Moonstar's reason: "He's conniving and cunning. I can't let him stay on any longer."

Rachel Summers votes Shadowcat. Rachel's reason: "I really REALLY didn't want to make this vote. But if what that Reward Challenge told me was true, I have to vote her off."

Storm walked over to the bucket and looked at the Barramundi Tribe, "Once the votes are tallied the decision is final. The mutant will be asked to leave the outback immediately. I'll read the votes. First vote, Rogue. Second vote, Quicksilver. Third vote, Rachel. Fourth vote, Rachel. Fifth vote, Moonstar. Sixth vote, Gambit. Seventh vote, Gambit. Eighth vote, Rachel. Ninth vote, Quicksilver. Tenth vote, Shadowcat. 3 votes for Rachel, 2 votes for Quicksilver, 2 votes for Gambit, 1 vote for Moonstar, 1 vote Rogue, and 1 vote for Shadowcat. Rachel, it's time for you to go. Please bring me your torch," Storm said. "The tribe has spoken." Storm put out the fire on Rachel's torch. Rachel waved good-bye and walked off.

"One of the least expected castaways to leave is gone. Obviously alliances are broken," Storm said. "You may all head back to camp."

TO BE CONTINUED

Scenes from the next 3 days:

"Why'd I vote for Rachel? I made a huge mistake!" Shadowcat thought. "It seemed smart at the time. But it was just plain stupid!"

"Kitty?" Moonstar asked as she walked towards Shadowcat. "You've been acting so depressed all morning. What's the matter?"

"This game! That's what the matter is! This stupid game!" Shadowcat walked off crying leaving Moonstar clueless.

Please visit my X-Men web page at [http://www.geocities.com/coolkidjeff/][1]

**And, now there is a Survivor: X-Men site! Go check it out!**  
[http://www.geocities.com/coolkidjeff/survivor/index.html][2]

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/coolkidjeff/
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/coolkidjeff/survivor/outbackvoting.html



	12. Survivor: X-Men 2 -- days 34-36

untitled

**Survivor: X-Men**  
**days 34-36**

**Intro**

20 mutants were brought on a deserted Outback! There task is to outwit, outlast, and outplay their fellow tribe-mates. They are competing for 1,000,000 dollars and the pride of being the second annual winner of _Survivor: X-Men_! First annual winner Storm is the host of _Survivor: X-Men 2_. The object is to get along with their fellow tribe-mates, and prey not to get voted off every 3 days! You'll understand more as you read!

And, the two tribes were made of.......

**_The Kucha Tribe:_** Blink (AOA), Quicksilver, Thunderbird III, Cable, Gambit, Rogue, Monet, Moonstar, Scarlet Witch, and Husk. **_The Ogakor Tribe:_** Skin, Beast, Bishop, Sunspot, Cecilia Reyes, Psylocke, Rachel Summers, Shadowcat, Polaris, and Marrow. Let the game begin!

Now, they are the Barramundi Tribe! This tribe consists of Blink (AOA), Quicksilver, Gambit, Rogue, Moonstar, Scarlet Witch, Beast, Psylocke, Rachel Summers, Shadowcat, Polaris, and Marrow.  
  
**Day 34**

****Scene: Barramundi Beach: Shadowcat sitting on a large rock alone: 10:08 A.M.**

"Why'd I vote for Rachel? I made a huge mistake!" Shadowcat thought. "It seemed smart at the time. But it was just plain stupid!"

"Kitty?" Moonstar asked as she walked towards Shadowcat. "You've been acting so depressed all morning. What's the matter?"

"This game! That's what the matter is! This stupid game!" Shadowcat walked off crying leaving Moonstar clueless.

****Scene: Barramundi Beach: Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch talking: 10:12 A.M.**

"Wanda, during the Reward Challenge two days ago, I saw something that interested me. You're planning to vote me off," Quicksilver said.

"Well Pietro, you're taking all the fun out of the game," Scarlet Witch said calmly.

"Since when was this game supposed to become fun?" Quicksilver asked.

"It is supposed to be for the full duration," Scarlet Witch said back.

"This game is not fun. Nothing about it is."

"How can you say that? Look around you, Pietro! It's beautiful!"

"Not to me, Wanda," Quicksilver said.

"You know Pietro, we don't need an attitude like yours in this game," Scarlet Witch said softly.

"Then maybe you should just vote me off! Would you like that?"

"No! That's not what I mean!" Scarlet Witch sighed. Blink was ease-dropping behind a tree.

"Hey sugah, what ya doin'? Let their conversation be," Rogue said to Blink.

"Quicksilver's being so rude to Scarlet Witch! I have to stop it!"

"No ya don't. Stay out of their business," Rogue said. "Trust me on this. If you get involved they might vote you off."

"Just like you're planning too?" Blink said as she rolled her eyes.

"What do ya mean?"

"You know what I mean, Rogue. You don't trust me! I discovered it during the Reward Challenge," Blink said starting to walk away.

"That was before!" Rogue yelled after Blink.

"I'm sure it was," Blink said with an angry face. "I thought you were my friend."

"Blink!" Rogue yelled. "Blink!"

**Scene shifts to Gambit and Moonstar

"Gambit, why don't we let Blink in the alliance? We'll be stronger," Moonstar said.

"That would be stupid, chere," Gambit replied.

"I guess so. Shadowcat is so upset," Moonstar nodded. Beast hopped over.

"It is because of Rachel's leaving, huh?" Beast asked. Moonstar nodded.

"She shouldn't be in the game if she can't handle a friend leaving," Gambit said.

"Don't say that, Gambit," Moonstar said.

"It da truth!"

"I agree with Gambit. A girl like Kitty-"

"A _girl_? A _girl_? What do you mean a _girl_? Kitty is a young woman. You don't think women can handle rejection as well as men?" Moonstar said starting to get annoyed.

"Now Dani, I did not say that," Beast said.

"Yeah. Right," Moonstar said sarcastically. "That's why you started the hut competition!"

"Chere, don't say that."

"Shut up, Gambit! Both of you! I'm tired of getting little sleep to fish every morning! I'm tired of doing all the work! I never get any appreciation for helping out!" Moonstar sulked.

"Dani? Now you are being ridiculous! You're going off subject!"

"Oh really, Beast? You know everything, don't you? Obviously you didn't know how to stop that blue fur!" Moonstar walked off. Beast bowed his head.

"Hank, I...I don't know what to say for her behavior," Gambit said.

"Neither do I."

**Scene shifts to Moonstar walking towards the lake to relax

"Hey Dani! Wait up!" Polaris yelled after Moonstar.

"Just leave me alone, okay? Or is that too hard for you to do?" Moonstar snickered.

"Dani? What's wrong?"

"This game! That's what's wrong! This stupid game!" Moonstar dove underwater. Polaris flew towards Shadowcat.

"Something's wrong with Dani," Polaris said to Shadowcat.

"I know what it is. It's this stupid game!" Shadowcat ran through several trees. Polaris walked over to Beast and Gambit who were the only ones not arguing.

"The lack of sleep and food is turning everybody cranky and mean," Polaris said.

"I never thought I'd say this, but I think it is time for us to form an alliance," Beast suggested.

"Hank? That's not like you!"

"Not like Hank McCoy, no. But like Beast, yes," Beast replied thinking about Moonstar's comment. "I'm going to take a walk." Beast walked away.

"What's wrong with him?" Polaris asked.

"Nothing," Gambit answered. "Nothing but surviving."

****Scene: Barramundi Beach: Everyone sitting around camp being completely silent: 9:39 P.M.**

"Hello everyone," Storm said as she flew down. Storm struck a lightning bolt at a pile of sticks. A fire started.

"Sit around the fire," Storm said. The castaways walked over to it remaining silent.

"Part of _Survivor_ is surviving your hatred," Storm said. "That Reward challenge was for you to prove that you are all survivors. That was supposed to prove that something like that couldn't hurt you." The tribe still remained silent.

"Fighting day to day on the streets for the sake of humanity upsets you. Finding out things that your friends are doing behind your back upsets you even more," Storm sighed. "That was a cruel challenge. I must apologize for that. I didn't make the challenge up. That was required in _Survivor: X-Men_. Tomorrow, there will be no Reward Challenge. Tomorrow you will all be sent to a wonderful dinner to patch up things and bury the hatchet. Part of surviving is being able to survive each other, no matter how cruel they are to you. Look around you. You made it far in the game. You lasted 31 days on an outback beginning with 20 mutants. 9 of you are left. 9." Storm's voice made everyone calmer.

"You should be proud. I want you all to say why you're upset in front of everyone. I want you to share your pain and ask for forgiveness," Storm said. After a few minutes, Shadowcat spoke.

"I guess I'll go first. The reason why I was so upset this morning was because Rachel was gone. I decided to play the game in a different way. I thought Rachel would get me voted off. So, I gave her the vote," Shadowcat said softly. "Now I feel terrible. What I did was a mistake."

"I feel terrible, too. Beast...I mean, Hank, I can't apologize enough for what I said. I'm so sorry," Moonstar said. Beast just stared blankly into the fire.

"I know I was overreacting before," Moonstar said. "Hank, I think you are a wonderful man. You have qualities that none of us have. And for what I said, I can understand if you never want to speak to me again."

"You are forgiven," Beast said.

"Wanda. My sister. I'm sorry for snapping at you," Quicksilver said.

"I know, Pietro. You're just playing the game, unlike me. I'm just living it. Enjoying it. You're playing it smarter," Scarlet Witch said back.

"See what you can all accomplish as a group?" Storm said. "I want you all to get some sleep. You'll need it after a day like today."

**Day 35**

****Scene: Barramundi Beach: Polaris sharing her thoughts: 11:12 A.M.**

"Tensions are high right now. Before Storm came, they were extremely high. I know that Beast still hasn't forgiven Moonstar completely. I understand that this life back here is changing everyone. Last year, the game changed me a lot," Polaris said. "Now we are in the process of building a new hut. The bet between the men and women sleeping in separate huts is gone. It was so much easier in Ogakor. When I was in Ogakor, all that mattered was acting as a team. Before it was everyone sticking together, now it is every man or woman for him/herself. The alliance with Beast and Gambit we planned is now destroyed. We're trying to throw all the evils away and keep all the good inside our camp."

****Scene: Barramundi Beach: Moonstar and Rogue talking: 2:52 P.M.**

"Rogue, you have been a great friend to me during this game," Moonstar said. "Thank you."

"Ah wish Blink thought of me as a great friend too," Rogue sighed.

"Why?"

"Durin' that Reward Challenge, Blink found out ah didn't trust her in the past," Rogue said softly.

"Don't worry about it," Moonstar said.

"Ah have too. She must be really hurt since she didn't say anything last night around the fire," Rogue added.

"Just stop being so negative! That is what gets us into trouble," Moonstar said.

"Rogue, I'm sorry," Blink appeared out of the bushes.

"Ease-dropping? Again?"

"Yeah," Blink nodded.

"Ya do a lot of that, huh?" Rogue laughed quietly.

"I guess I do," Blink answered. Then a clash of thunder boomed.

"Everyone! It is time for your dinner! Get on the yacht in the lake!" Storm yelled as she circled the yacht by flying.

**Day 33**

****Scene: Survivor Outback: Immunity Challenge: 3:02 P.M.**

"Yesterday mostly everything was forgiven. As _Survivor: X-Men_ tradition, this Immunity Challenge is required. After burying the hatchet between hatred, you will now vote for who you want to win Immunity. This is not, I repeat, this is not a physical challenge. You will each come over to me one by one and tell me who you think should win Immunity. Please be honest. Don't pick a survivor that is in a safe position and you know he or she doesn't need it. Pick the castaways who you think not only need it, but deserve it. You will choose two castaways to win Immunity. Everyone except for Blink go near the lake." All the castaways except for Blink walked over to the lake.

"Blink, who do you want to win Immunity and why?"

"Rogue. Rogue because she apologized to be and I see honesty in her now. And the other one has to be Polaris. Polaris is at a vurnible position. I've become friends with her and I don't want to see her go," Blink answered. Storm nodded and recorded the two votes. Blink walked away. Quicksilver was up next.

"Scarlet Witch because she's my sister and she's playing the game honestly. And, Beast because he's playing the game honestly as well," Quicksilver walked away. Gambit came up next.

"Moonstar because she fears she'll be voted off for her comments she made to Beast. And, for t'other choice, I have t'say Polaris," Gambit walked back to the lake and Rogue walked over to Storm.

"Moonstar because she's in a desperate need for this Immunity. Ah'll also say Blink for forgiving me," Rogue walked back to the lake and Scarlet Witch walked over.

"Moonstar and Beast. I'm saying them because they both came a long way after the arguments they had," Scarlet Witch said. Storm wrote down her votes.

"Moonstar because of her apology. The other vote will be going to Polaris because she has been playing this game 90% honestly," Beast walked back to the lake and Moonstar walked towards Storm.

"Um, I'm going to say Blink and Rogue. They both seem in a desperate situation for Immunity," Moonstar walked back to the lake and Polaris flew over to Storm.

"Beast and Gambit. Beast because he's been a great friend and Gambit because others might see him as a threat since he's manipulative," Polaris said. She flew back to the lake and Shadowcat walked over to Storm.

"I choose Moonstar because she was trying to help me out when I was sad. And, Beast because he's playing the game the best," Shadowcat walked back to the lake. Storm tallied the votes. She walked over to the Barramundi tribe.

"There were 5 votes for Moonstar, 4 votes for Beast, 3 votes for Polaris, 2 votes for Blink and Rogue, and 1 vote for Gambit and Scarlet Witch. Moonstar you won Immunity," Storm said.

"Thank you," Moonstar said to her tribe.

"I know you all have just about forgiven each other, but sadly you have to report to a Tribal Council," Storm said. "Lets go."

****Scene: Tribal Council Cliff: Tribal Council: 5:19 P.M.**

"Without any delay, we will begin the Tribal Council. Blink, you're up," Storm said.

**The Voter's Choices

Blink votes Quicksilver. Blink's reason: "It seems like he is the only way to go."

Polaris votes Quicksilver. Polaris's reason: "I know this is wrong, but I don't want to vote for anybody else."

Gambit's vote is not shown.

Rogue votes Quicksilver. Rogue's reason: "Ah'm sorry."

Quicksilver votes Rogue. Quicksilver's reason: "No real reason."

Scarlet Witch votes Rogue. Scarlet Witch's reason: "I don't know why but I'm voting her off."

Beast votes Rogue. Beast's reason: "I've been debating over Quicksilver and Rogue. The reason why I'm voting off Rogue is because she's had her share of _Survivor: X-Men_. She was in the final two last game. This is Quicksilver's first time, so I won't vote him off before Rogue. Not this time."

Shadowcat's vote is not shown.

Moonstar's vote is not shown.

Storm walked over to the bucket and looked at the Barramundi Tribe, "Once the votes are tallied the decision is final. The mutant will be asked to leave the outback immediately. I'll read the votes. First vote, Quicksilver. Second vote, Quicksilver. Third vote, Quicksilver. Fourth vote, Quicksilver. Fifth vote, Rogue. Sixth vote, Rogue. Seventh vote, Rogue. Eighth vote, Quicksilver. No need to read the last vote, it is irrelevant. Quicksilver it is time for you to go. Please bring me your torch," Storm said. "The tribe has spoken." Storm put out the fire on Quicksilver's torch with a small rain cloud. Quicksilver walked off.

"8 mutants left," Storm said. "You came a very long way. You may all head back to camp."

TO BE CONTINUED

Scenes from the next 3 days:

"What will Wanda do without Pietro around?" Polaris whispered to Beast and Blink.

"Wanda's capable of surviving in this game without her brother," Beast said.

"Are you sure? She stuck with him most of the time," Blink whispered back.

"I guess you're right," Beast hesitantly nodded.

"They don't think I can last in this game by myself?" Scarlet Witch asked herself. "Maybe it is good that Pietro's gone. Maybe now I can show them just who I really am!"

Please visit my X-Men web page at [http://www.geocities.com/coolkidjeff/][1]

**The link to the __Survivor: X-Men site is now fixed! Go check it out!**  
[http://www.geocities.com/coolkidjeff/survivor/index.html][2]

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/coolkidjeff/
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/coolkidjeff/survivor/index.html



	13. Survivor: X-Men 2 -- days 37-39

untitled

**Survivor: X-Men**  
**days 37-39**

**Intro**

20 mutants were brought on a deserted Outback! There task is to outwit, outlast, and outplay their fellow tribe-mates. They are competing for 1,000,000 dollars and the pride of being the second annual winner of _Survivor: X-Men_! First annual winner Storm is the host of _Survivor: X-Men 2_. The object is to get along with their fellow tribe-mates, and prey not to get voted off every 3 days! You'll understand more as you read!

And, the two tribes were made of.......

**_The Kucha Tribe:_** Blink (AOA), Quicksilver, Thunderbird III, Cable, Gambit, Rogue, Monet, Moonstar, Scarlet Witch, and Husk. **_The Ogakor Tribe:_** Skin, Beast, Bishop, Sunspot, Cecilia Reyes, Psylocke, Rachel Summers, Shadowcat, Polaris, and Marrow. Let the game begin!

Now, they are the Barramundi Tribe! This tribe consists of Blink (AOA), Quicksilver, Gambit, Rogue, Moonstar, Scarlet Witch, Beast, Psylocke, Rachel Summers, Shadowcat, Polaris, and Marrow.

**Note:** Remember to put me on Author Alert! Because of school work and all, _Survivor: X-Men _fics won't be updated as fast as they used to be.  
  
**Day 34**

****Scene: Barramundi Beach: Moonstar fishing: 9:58 A.M.**

Moonstar threw a psychic arrow at a fish. The fish was stunned. Moonstar stuck a spear through the fish and swam up to the surface.

"Need any help?" Shadowcat asked as she paddled towards Moonstar.

"I could use some," Moonstar put the fish in the boat. Shadowcat placed it in a fresh pail of water.

"Can you believe it? Only 8 of us left," Shadowcat said. She then thought, "too bad Ray isn't here."

"Somethin' wrong?" Moonstar asked.

"No."

"Why don't I believe that?" Moonstar said.

"I miss home."

"Yeah," Moonstar nodded. "I do, too."

****Scene: Barramundi Beach: Scarlet Witch walking by some trees: 11:58 A.M.**

"Such a nice day," Scarlet Witch thought.

"Psst psst psst Wanda psst psst."

"Huh?" Scarlet Witch heard some noises at camp. All she could make out was her name. Though it was unlike her, Scarlet Witch decided to ease-drop. She saw Polaris, Beast, and Blink sitting near camp.

"What will Wanda do without Pietro around?" Polaris whispered to Beast and Blink.

"Wanda's capable of surviving in this game without her brother," Beast said.

"Are you sure? She stuck with him most of the time," Blink whispered back.

"I guess you're right," Beast hesitantly nodded.

"They don't think I can last in this game by myself?" Scarlet Witch asked herself. "Maybe it is good that Pietro's gone. Maybe now I can show them just who I really am!"

****Scene: Barramundi Beach: Gambit and Rogue sitting near the lake: 2:09 P.M.**

"Ah slept well last night," Rogue said to Gambit.

"Good chere. Maybe now we can talk about survival."

"Remy, please don't. Not now."

"Yes now, chere. Who we gonna vote off?" Gambit asked.

"No one at this moment. So lets just relax," Rogue said back to Gambit.

"Chere! This is important! You and I were in the final 4 last year! They'll vote us off soon!"

"Ah guess you're right. We shouldn't vote off Moonstar because the others will see her as a threat," Rogue said.

"Yeah. The girl was in de final 4 last year too, plus, she fishes," Gambit nodded.

"Beast...he's being a strong player."

"So's Lorna," Gambit said back to Rogue.

"There's also Kitty. But, she isn't that much of a threat. And now that Quicksilver's gone, Scarlet Witch will be no problem," Rogue sighed.

"You're forgettin' Blink, chere."

"What about Blink?"

"I think it is time for Blink to go," Gambit nodded.

"No! We're becoming friends again. Ah won't vote her off," Rogue said.

"We must, chere. Either her or Beast. Your pick."

"Blink or Beast?...uh...lets just go for Scarlet Witch," Rogue said.

"Uh-uh. You said it yourself. De witch isn't a threat. Blink or Beast, chere. Pick one."

"Uh...ah guess...well, ah known Beast longer so...ah guess Blink."

"Good choice, chere."

**Day 38**

****Scene: Barramundi Beach: Survivor Mail: 8:29 A.M.**

"We have mail," Shadowcat said to Rogue as they ran towards the tree with the mail.

"What does it say?" Rogue asked. Shadowcat took the letter out of the bucket that was hanging on the tree branch. She read it allowed, "You've proven yourselves as tough Survivors. Staying underwater is the objective task. Win this reward, and wear the Survivor mask."

****Scene: Survivor Outback: Reward Challenge: 9:02 A.M.**

"You're probably wondering what the Survivor mask is. For the next 4 reward challenges, the one with the Survivor mask gets the reward even if he or she didn't win. For example: if Rogue wins today's Reward Challenge. She gets the mask. On day 41, Rogue doesn't have to participate in the Reward Challenge. She automatically gets some of the prize. So this is a reward you definitely want to win," Storm explained. "But if Rogue gets voted off tomorrow night, she stills get to share the next 4 rewards with the winner. Okay. To win the Survivor mask you all have to stay underwater. The first 4 to come up to the surface will not be in the second round. The four that stay underwater the longest will. Those 4 will come back up to the surface and then swim back down and search for a crate with the Survivor mask in it. There are 8 crates underwater. Survivors get into the water," Storm said. The Survivors got into the water.

"Survivors ready? Go!" Storm yelled. The castaways swam underwater and grabbed onto a poll that helped them stay under. After 1 minute and 10 seconds, Blink swam up to the surface. After Blink, Shadowcat swam up, and then Polaris, and then Rogue. Gambit, Beast, Scarlet Witch, and Moonstar made it to the second round.

"Survivors ready? Go!" Storm yelled. Gambit, Beast, Scarlet Witch, and Moonstar swam back underwater. Gambit opened a crate and saw no mask. Beast opened a crate and found no mask. Scarlet Witch started to swim towards a crate that was near a turtle, but she turned around and opened another crate. She found the Survivor mask and swam back up to the surface.

"Great job, Wanda. You won the Survivor mask. Keep that with you," Storm said. "You may all head back to camp."

**Day 39**

****Scene: Barramundi Beach: Blink and Scarlet Witch talking: 11:22 A.M.**

"Gambit, you haven't been talking to me that much," Polaris said.

"Well, we don't have dat much in common."

"I guess."

"But a chere as beautiful as yourself deserves attention," Gambit smiled.

"Thank you."

"But I must go," Gambit said. He bowed at Polaris and walked off. Polaris laughed.

"He thinks he worked his way around me," Polaris smiled. "I'm not a sucker for him."

"Good. Gambit's very manipulative," Blink laughed.

"I know."****

****Scene: Barramundi Beach: Blink and Scarlet Witch talking: 2:49 P.M.**

"You impressed me yesterday, Wanda. I thought Moonstar would win," Shadowcat said.

"It was hard."

"I don't know how you held your breath that long! I was the second one up," Shadowcat laughed. "Pretty soon we have an Immunity Challenge. Should we get the tribe and go?"

"Yeah."

****Scene: Survivor Outback: The Immunity Challenge: 3:08 P.M.**

"Welcome back everyone. This Immunity Challenge is a shooting contest. You will use your designated paint ball gun and shoot at several arrows. Each of you will have a specific color. Whoever has the most arrows marked with their color wins Immunity. The arrows are scattered throughout this small jungle. I'll tell you when all the arrows have been marked," Storm said. The Survivors grabbed their paint ball guns. "Survivors ready? Go!" The Survivors ran through the forest. Blink found an arrow immediately and shot at it. Pink paint splattered on the arrow. Blink flipped over a log and ran deeper into the forest. She saw Rogue aiming her gun at an arrow. Blink immediately shot at the arrow. Pink paint splattered on it and Rogue turned around to face Blink.

"Thanks a lot," Rogue said sarcastically. Rogue flew into the sky and searched for more arrows. When she finally found an unmarked one, Beast marked it up with blue paint. On the other side of the forest, Scarlet Witch was marking several arrows with red paint. Near Scarlet Witch was Gambit marking 5 arrows with orange paint.

"All arrows have been marked!" Storm yelled. She summoned the wind to carry her voice throughout the area. Everyone walked out of the jungle.

"I have tallied up the arrows," Storm said. "And, Scarlet Witch had the most marked. Great job, Wanda. This is the second time in a row you won a challenge."

"Thank you," Scarlet Witch answered. Storm looked at the Barramundi Tribe.

"Everyone, it is time for a Tribal Council. Lets go."

****Scene: Tribal Council Cliff: The Tribal Council: 3:58 P.M.**

"Scarlet Witch won Immunity for the first time. She cannot be voted off. Without any delay, we will begin the Tribal Council. Blink, you're up," Storm said.

**The Voter's Choices

Blink votes Gambit. Blink's reason: "While we were walking here, I did a lot of thinking. I was originally going to vote for Shadowcat. But after thinking about it, I realized the biggest threat at this moment for me is Gambit. Sorry Remy."

Polaris votes Gambit. Polaris's reason: "I knew he would be a problem since the beginning because he's very manipulative. That is the only reason why I am voting him off."

Gambit votes Blink. Gambit's reason: "Rogue and I decided it is her time to go."

Rogue votes Beast. Rogue's reason: "This vote is only going to Beast because ah don't want to vote for anyone and ah know that no one else will vote against Beast. So, ah'm hoping this vote won't make that big of a difference."

Scarlet Witch votes Shadowcat. Scarlet Witch's reason: "She's staying under the radar. She's staying out of trouble. I feel like I have to vote her off."

Beast's vote is not shown.

Shadowcat votes Beast. Shadowcat's reason: "I have to wise up now. I have to get rid of all the threats against me. Beast is going to last long in the game because no one has anything against him. If he stays on much longer, I'm sure to go."

Moonstar's vote is not shown.

Storm walked over to the bucket and looked at the Barramundi Tribe, "Once the votes are tallied the decision is final. The mutant will be asked to leave the outback immediately. I'll read the votes. First vote, Gambit. Second vote, Gambit. Third vote, Blink. Fourth vote, Beast. Fifth vote, Shadowcat. Sixth vote, Gambit. Seventh vote, Beast. Eighth vote, Shadowcat. 3 votes for Gambit, 2 votes for Beast, 2 votes for Shadowcat, and 1 vote for Blink. Gambit, it is time for you to go. Please bring me your torch," Storm said. "The tribe has spoken." Storm put out the fire on Gambit's torch with a small rain cloud. Gambit walked off.

"7 mutants remaining," Storm said. "You may all head back to camp."

TO BE CONTINUED

Scenes from the next 3 days:

"Wanda's much stronger than I thought she was," Shadowcat said to Blink.

"I know," Blink hopped over a log and sat down on the sand. Shadowcat sat beside her.

"Oh my God! Clerice! What is that?" Shadowcat gasped pointing to the sky. "Is that what I think it is?"

"What?" Blink asked. "It's only a jet."

"Not just any jet! That's the jet that belongs to Tabitha!"

"Who?"

"Tabitha! Meltdown!" Shadowcat cheered. "Meltdown's coming! I wonder if she brought the rest of the former X-Force team!"

Please visit my X-Men web page at [http://www.geocities.com/coolkidjeff/][1]

**The __Survivor: X-Men site link is below**  
[http://www.geocities.com/coolkidjeff/survivor/index.html][2]

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/coolkidjeff/
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/coolkidjeff/survivor/index.html



End file.
